Young Blood
by pistachio gelato
Summary: Hermione didn't mean to get shot back in time just as Sirius didn't mean to fall for her. Wibbly wobbly, timey whimey indeed. - A light SBxHG story told in bits.
1. Redheads Are All Trouble

**Full Summary**: Hermione is involuntarily shot back in time, back to when heroes and legends were just shameless teenagers like herself. Now she must ward off all sorts of attempts, including one dangerously curious Sirius Black, to maintain balance while attempting to get one-up on a rising Voldemort. Meanwhile, Sirius has the harder task of making Hermione fall for his doggy charms. - A light HGxSB story told in little bits where Hermione is once again stuck with boys who are helpless in love.

**A Viewing Note**: I'd appreciate it if you read with the 1/2 page view (upper right corner). It just looks more formatted.

**A Obvious but Necessary Disclaimer**: I do not own the mystical, magical and Muggle-eluding world of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude: Redheads Are All Trouble<strong>

Hermione hummed as she peeled potatoes. Mrs. Weasley, next of her, kept giving her odd looks; either for her off-tune melody or for peeling potatoes without magic, Hermione was uncertain. But the teenager honestly could not give care to what Mrs. Weasley thought of her odd Muggle tendencies that still reared up years after being introduced to the world of magic.

Eight years to be exact, and Hermione could not imagine what her life would be without everything that had happened in that time period. She couldn't imagine it without her best mates and the place where she had met them - Hogwarts. She had decided she would return for her N.E.W.T.s this coming Fall, under the newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall's allowance. She could barely wait to return and see the castle back to its original splendor, no longer falling apart from hexes and curses and screaming Death Eaters.

Overall, it seemed things were finally looking up for Hermione Granger. She now had a new boyfriend, knew what needed to be done in life, and had helped save the wizarding world she had grown to love. All meaning she had the right to hum lazily and not care about getting diner on at an exact time. The time for mourning needed to be passed eventually, to live for those who had died for them.

"Hey Hemrione, look what I've found in your bag!"

Speaking of her new boyfriend- Hermione sighed at Ron's statement without turning around. Just because she wasn't rushing the potatoes didn't mean she would be distracted from the task.

"Been sneaking about her bags?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er- just looking for a book," Ron hurried to say.

Hermione snorted at the bad lie. "And what did you find?" she asked lightly before tossing another expertly peeled potato aside.

"I dunno exactly, some little sand glass? Is it from Egypt? 'Cause when we were there we saw-"

As Ron began rattling off what he had done in Egypt ("-and I cannot believe I let Scabbers, I mean Wormtail, or Peter? Anyway, I let that disgusting traitor-") Hermione wondered what he was really alluding to. And then it hit her as a barely started spud hit the kitchen sink.

She turned around in a whirl, hurriedly pushing curls out of the way. She could only stare through her bangs as Ron hung the time-turner in one hand. He was flicking it from time to time with the other, causing the pendant to spin an incountable number of times.

"Ron," Hermione said in a deadly serious voice as he looked up. He kept spinning the pendant without a clue.

"Yeah?" he asked innocently, a boyish grin on his freckled face.

"How long have you been turning that?" Hermione asked in trepidation.

He looked at the pendant that was still spinning. "I dunno actually. Trying to see how long I can do it. Little bored today."

Before Hermione could say something, or more likely shrilly yell, the patio door slid open and the small group of Harry, Ginny, and George came sauntering in. They each had a broomstick propped on their shoulders, laughing and talking of maneuvers they must have done.

"What have you got there, Ron?" Ginny asked as he came up with the rest.

Harry understood first as he saw the pendant, then looked up at Hermione's stony face. He wasn't called a good wizard only for his magical ability, as he put the two dots together and groaned.

"Ron, how long have you been turning that?" Harry asked in a hesitant tone.

Now Ron seemed to catch on that spinning this necklace wasn't such a good thing, as he looked between his two best friends.

"Why are you guys looking so worried? It's just a old necklace that was stuck in an old sweater-"

Ron had finally stopped spinning the thing, and as it came to a full hault, it began to give a soft vibration. It sounded like a hummingbird's wings, but soon it became louder and louder to that of an angry pixie. Then it began shooting sparks, and Hermione heard a definite crack.

Before she could stop herself, she lunged and grabbed her old time-turner from a shocked Ron. Looking fretfully at the faces around her (only Harry looked truly worried) she bolted out of the house to the yard. When she got to the middle of the field, she looked down and saw that the time-turner was now emitting a golden hue that was quickly moving to her fingers, up her wrists, now her arms-

"Mione, what's happening?" Ron called out as everyone followed.

"Don't come closer! I don't-" Hermione tried to say, but was distracted as she looked down and saw her whole body was glimmering in gold.

Everyone watched her, mesmerized by the light and confusing situation.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, the glowing was cut off and Hermione was simply standing there. Her hair stood on end and her eyes were wide, her hands tightly clasped over the time-turner. She stared at it in unbelievable shock from its unsuspecting immobility. Maybe it hadn't been able to complete the time-turning demand and had simply shut down, short circuited. After agonizing seconds of nothing passed by she ventured to look up at everyone else with a small smile.

A sigh of relief seemed to echo and Hermione felt a small chuckle of silliness slip through her lips.

Then there was an inner-ear-breaking snap and a brilliant flash of light. Everyone crouched down in shock, raising their wands in helplessness. The seconds crawled by until everyone could see past the flashes in their eyes.

They all saw that Hermione was no longer there. Only a singed patch of grass stood where she had moments ago.

There was a eerie silence that did nothing to fill in Hermione's disappearance. Finally Mrs. Weasley turned to her youngest son and asked: "Ronald Bilius Weasley, _what_ did you just do?"

* * *

><p><strong>An Ending Note<strong>: I'm sorry if this is rude but: FUCK giving a really solid explanation on how Hermione gets back there. I'm bailing out with this crack way. (Also, I don't read much FF, but apparently this is the fault-out for her getting back - lol no originality.) Other than that, let the adventure begin and mind dropping a review on your way out? I am interested if there is interest for this story...


	2. This is the Future

**An Important Note**: I forgot to explain that the format of this story is drabbles. Each chapter now will be 300 words until the prologue, which will reflect the 1,000 word prelude format. I don'tt know how many little chapters there will be, only that there will be a fair amount (aka LOTS) because I plan to have some fun *grinwink* I want a time-jumping jumpy story and I hope you come along as well :]

**In Addition**: Thanks for all the alerts, faves and reviews everyone! Very nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: This is the Future<strong>

Hermione opened her eyes in trepidation and the first thing that came into view was the Burrow. She felt herself sigh in relief before she could stop herself, but the relief was quick lived.

She noticed after her initial look that there were no precariously balanced towers springing up from the main body of the building to help accommodate all the Weasley children. The building looked younger, the bricks not as sun bleached or patched by experiments gone wrong.

"I just had to get sent back _after_ the war was won," Hermione muttered dejectedly.

No sooner had she dropped her shoulders in realized defeat did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come bursting out the house. Hermione saw that they looked much younger without so many lines on their faces, and that Mrs. Weasley had a sling around her shoulder. Hermione could only see a tuft of bright red hair from the squirming baby inside it. After the two adults came two boys, and even though they were so young and they were at a distance, Hermione knew they were Bill and Charlie. If they were only children now and Percy was but a baby that meant-

They seemed to be staring at her in puzzlement, and Hermione blandly stared right back. For once her brain was refusing to cooperate with her, refusing to legitimize and piece together the stark evidence before her.

When she saw that Mr. Weasley now had his wand out and had taken a few steps onto the porch, Hermione stiffened. If this was the past she couldn't let them see her up close, for them to know her face years too soon.

"Quite sorry about this. Shouldn't have passed me in apparition, I tell you," Hermione yelled over the grass before she was gone with a crack.


	3. Where To

**Chapter 2: Where To**

Hermione arrived with a snap in a bustling London street, breathing heavily and wondering what she was going to do. She looked down at her hands and saw all she had was a melted beyond recognition time-turner and a potato peeler. She realized with dread she didn't even have her wand.

If she was anyone else she would have been hyperventilating and rolling up in a ball on the street right there. She had no idea even what year it was and the people she knew would not know her. She wasn't even born yet.

She needed a place of stability. She closed her eyes and moved to the entrance of Diagon Alley, where she counted the bricks before stepping in to the familiar street. She first spotted a child with a ginger kitten. It was an adorable pairing, but at the sight Hermione felt like she had been repeatedly stabbed straight through the heart with an ice pick. She had even lost her cat.

Hermione needed strength. She needed coffee.

It helped that at cafes papers were around so, after ordering a cup, Hermione grabbed a discarded one. She gave a yelp as she discovered it was 1977.

She looked up, and gave a second exclamation of surprise as she saw a very familiar figure walking along the cobble-stoned street.

"Harry!" she called out in desperation.

The lanky figure turned around, but it was not vivid green eyes that stared back. They were hazel, and when he gave her a bewildered grin, Hermione realized that it wasn't Harry but his father. She hurried to sit back down, and James was pulled away by someone at his side.

"Yes, call out to your best mate's father, Hermione. Might as well tell him his entire future and untimely demise," she huffed indignantly.


	4. Good Girl

**Chapter 3: Good Girl**

Hermione ducked out of the cafe without paying and began wandering down the street in a haze. Her brain-dead window shopping stopped when she came upon the famous Ollivanders' Wand Shop.

For the first time since arriving in the past, Hermione felt a spark of hope. If her wand was here, yet to be taken by her, she could have some semblance of reliability.

There was already a parent and a shy looking kid talking to Mr. Ollivander. No one noticed Hermione slip towards the stacks of wands and begin searching. She wouldn't need assistance like her first (or would it be second now?) time here. She knew her wand, now all she needed to do was find it. She could easily return it before she came back at the tender age of eleven.

After what felt like hours she eventually found it, hugging it close in glee. She pulled out the familiar 10¾" vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core and gave a flick. Sparks flew and her heart soared.

She quietly put the box back in its place and trekked back to the front of the store. New to-be wizards had come in and just like her entrance, no one noticed her leave, even with her walk stiff from guilt and a wand stuck straight down her shirt.

She sighed in relief when she stood outside the door, her heart palpitating from the act she had just done. Not paying for a cup of coffee was one thing, but to steal a _wand_.

Hermione shook her head as she realized she would pay for it. Mr. Ollivander would just have to wait fourteen years.

The shop's alarm didn't seem to know this, as a moment later red lights and the sound of screaming sirens blasted through the air.


	5. Shady Back Alleys

**Chapter 4: Shady Back Alleys**

Fatigue set in as Hermione's adrenaline ebbed away from her narrow escape from the spitting alarm system. She ducked in to one of the narrow alley ways, peering out from a few bins to look at the people pass. If before she had felt out of place in this time, now she felt it even more so. Here, with stray cats giving her looks like she was the without a home, she definitely felt lost.

The situation began to sink in, and before she could help herself, Hermione bent over her knees and began crying. They weren't lung wracking sobs, but there were definite sniffles as she realized it might be years until she saw anyone she loved. By then she would be old and saggy. Ron definitely wouldn't want her then.

Hermione jumped when something cold pressed against the nape of her neck. She looked up and saw a large black dog hunched over her balled-up self. She stared at it baldly, and then the dog lunged forward to lick her face. It seemed to like the saltiness of her tears, as it kept at it. It left more moisture on her than it was taking away, and soon her face was dripping with slobber.

Shocked stiff from the odd display, Hermione barely had sense to push it off before it bounded away. She stared blandly after it before realizing she _knew_ that dog. She was accustomed to seeing it shaggier (opposite to that shiny coat) and much skinnier, but it was unmistakable.

Hermione paled as she comprehended that Sirius Black, Harry's lovable Godfather, had just left her in a puddle of his slobber.

Even with the knowledge that he must be a teenager now, Hermione stared at the direction he'd gone with a mixture of anger and dread.

* * *

><p><strong>A Note on Sirius<strong>: Finally you show up! You _are_ the second protagonist to this story, you lazy dog!

**Another Note**: I'm sure you readers are all tired of reading it, as every writer is tired of writing it, but reviews really are great. To hear a comment that usually only takes a minute or less to write, for a piece that takes longer to plan and work out than to simply read, is a nice incentive to continue.


	6. Decisions

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

By the time Hermione had dried herself off, the sun was setting. If Hermione wasn't still clueless on how to deal with the situation she was in, she would have admired Diagon Alley painted in deep oranges and reds.

She turned and watched the throng of Hogwarts students pass all around her. She could tell them apart from the rest with their scarfs and arms full of school books. It seemed Hogwarts professors were very set in their teaching materials, as Hermione recognized the books with nostalgia.

That soft feeling turned bitter as she realized she had only been weeks away from getting her N.E.W.T.s Unlike Harry or Ron, she was determined to go and prove herself. Even Voldemort and the Second Wizarding War couldn't stop her from exceeding in school.

She felt yet another drop in her stomach as she wondered if all that work was going to be for nothing. She had taken huge strides to be the best and brightest, and now it was all lost in years to come.

Hermione stopped walking as a thought came. Maybe it didn't all have to go to waste.

She looked around again at the youths bounding around her with what felt like a new pair of eyes. A new head, too, as she figured that if Hogwarts had been a haven for her before, why couldn't it be now? Other than a cover story that could hoodwink the (arguably) best wizard ever, she was set for success. Obviously it wouldn't be the same, just like Diagon Alley without Weasleys' Wizardly Wheezes, but it would still be there, a foundation against her spiraling time travel.

Maybe she should continue her new snitching habit and obtain some candy. Dumbledore always did favor students who brought him sweets.


	7. High Acceptance

**Chapter 6: High Acceptance**

Dumbledore's office was recognizable, but not exactly similar to what Hermione remembered it as. Faux sat on his sill, looking a little sickly and losing feathers. There weren't nearly as many trinkets, but his vast collection was on track with what he already had. All the portraits were obviously unchanged. Almost every set of their painted eyes were glued on her, sometimes darting to Dumbledore who studied her as well.

"I'm from the future," Hermione blurted out awkwardly to break the silence.

She decided, once she had sneaked onto campus only to politely knock on his door, that she could not outwardly lie to Dumbledore. She would have to tell him before he found out himself and she lost his trust before even gaining it. Hermione recognized that just because she had to reveal the big picture, she did not have to give explicit details of what was being shown.

Hermione planned to validate her claim by offering a memory, something vivid that couldn't be forged, for Dumbledore to view. It was unnecessary precaution as the headmaster said, "I believe you, Miss Granger."

"Really?" she couldn't help but blurt out again. Hope bubbled high from her chest in to her throat.

"Yes," he nodded sagely, "how else would you be wearing such odd clothing?"

This got Hermione laughing loudly before she said, "Mrs. Weasley has an ability for knitting jumpers."

"Last time I saw Molly she was most dreadful at it. Couldn't even make a pair of socks," Dumbledore stated.

"Well, she got better I suppose," Hermione said as she squirmed under his intense blue gaze.

"Yes, time does bring such drastic changes as that," Dumbledore said softly, his vivid blue eyes twinkling in a way Hermione couldn't decipher. "So I cannot help but wonder...what will happen to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Note: <strong>Sorry this is a little later in the day, I forgot how long the movie Thor is. I forgot just how amazing Tom Hiddleston is as well *swoon*


	8. Inquisitive Sorting

**Chapter 7: Inquisitive Sorting**

When Dumbledore had explained how she would walk with in with the first-years, Hermione had not given a thought of protest. Now, standing with children whose heads didn't even reach her shoulders, she felt her cheeks heat and had to bit back curses. She felt gazes drift down the line of new students to end with her.

Dumbledore seemed unfazed to the heightened amount of whispering as the sorting began. When it was finally Hermione's turn, he stood up and gave the short explanation that Miss Mione was to join the seventh years in a new exchange program from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to complete her NEWTs.

Hermione stiffly sat down on the stool and allowed McGonagall to place the hat on her head. Hermione hoped that it would not say (or gallantly sing) anything unnecessary. It gave a slight yelp and attempted to get off of her not a moment after it had settled on her hair, but Hermione reached up and grabbed it back to stay on. The hall was silent as the hat gave a great squawk of indignation.

"Ignorant girl, I do not appreciate you _manhandling_-"

'Please just put me in Gryffindor like before,' she thought under it. She peered out from the brim and saw all the eyes watching her, unblinking. It had been bad enough being the center of attention like this once before.

"You do have the definite feeling of being previously sorted, as there are deep loyalties rooted there," it said snidely back. "But that does not explain how it has happened. Where were you previously residing in time?"

'Does that concern you when all you must decide is what house?'

The hat growled low, clearly not finding favor in being unable to fully understand someone, before it bellowed: "GRYFFINDOR!"


	9. Cornered Entrance

**Chapter 8: Cornered Entrance**

Even though her stomach was now full, Hermione felt it turn itself out as she stood. She had made a point to not look up, keeping her eyes set on her plate until food appeared. She knew she was delaying the inevitable, as she would have to see these people daily for the next year, but it felt impossible. These people were her friends' parents.

Hermione decided that she had enough of being herded with the first-years, as she ducked out of the Great Hall in the throng of students. She couldn't help the smile from spreading as she climbed up to the place she had spent endless days and nights either merrily drinking butter-beer with friends or curled up with Crookshanks, studying by the fire. The fat lady was still the guarding portrait, and this made Hermione a little teary eyed.

"How did you know where the common room was?"

Hermione turned in a blur of robes and hair to see three figures. While they looked at her in confusion, she recognized them immediately. How could she not recognize an Azcaban escapee, her ex-professor werewolf, and the traitor who snitched Harry's family out?

"Good evening," she said lamely.

"BACK ALLEY GIRL!" Sirius suddenly exploded with glimmering grey eyes.

Hermione stiffened and felt her shoulders rise up in anger as he laughed.

"At least I'm not some mangy mut!"

This immediately quieted his guffawing and he stared at her like she had just eaten a Canary Cream. But before Sirius could say anything, Lily and James came up with the first-years in tow.

"Stand aside and stop meddling, Black," Lily ordered, and the dark-haired youth dramatically bowed out of the way. Lily frowned and James elbowed him as he passed.

Hermione hurried in after, ignoring the meaningful stare from Sirius.


	10. Girl Talk

**Chapter 9: Girl Talk**

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?" Lily asked as she sat on her bed and clutched a pillow to her chest.

Hermione, who had been arranging her books, looked up at her. She had seen Lily in Harry's pictures, but they didn't give justice to just how beautiful and vibrant she was, right down to the roots of her hair. At the sight of those familiar green eyes, Hermione quickly turned away. She had thought seeing James was bad, but those eyes just cut above even that.

"It iz very nice," Hermione said, trying to push a slight French accent. If she was going to change her eyes and hair, what was talking differently?

"I'm sure it wasn't nice meeting _them_ so early," Lilly said with a snort as she flipped some deep red hair over her shoulders.

When Hermione only gave a quizzical look, Lily expanded with: "Potter makes that group nothing but trouble."

"'E seemed very keen to listen to you," said Hermione airily.

"Don't be fooled. He's mostly insubordinate and rude as an angry dragon," Lily said insultingly.

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment, thinking that James and Lily were supposed to be together soon, as it was their seventh year. Hermione cast away worries of this in a moment; the year had just started, there was plenty of time for time-continuum to work its magic.

"But Remus, he's cute and nice and humble" Lily giggled. "He was Prefect, you know? Should have been a Head like me this year, but somehow Potter got it. _Unbelievable_. Why does Remus hang out with them..."

"Do you, er, _like_ Lupin?" Hermione ventured.

"No," Lily said too quickly with a light blush.

Hermione felt like slapping a hand to her face. Teenage drama was just what she needed.


	11. Prrince Charming

**Chapter 10: Prince Charming**

Hermione couldn't stop feeling gleeful as she sat down in Charms. This was why she had made the trouble to come back to Hogwarts. Nothing reassured her like the classroom and the constant voice of professors helping her reach her highest potential. She could figure out how to get back to her time eventually, after simply enjoying some of the seventh year that had been ruthlessly taken from her.

"Hello," someone said in a silky voice aside of her.

Even though he was departed and was Harry's closest thing to a parent, Hermione looked over at the smirking face of Sirius and couldn't smile back. This boy was nothing like the respectable man she had known.

"'Ello," she said warily back.

"So, you think I'm an animal do you?" Sirius asked, his light grey eyes dancing yet again. Hermione was reminded of Malfoy's eyes that moment, and her dislike to Sirius' pompous attitude increased.

"And you obviously think I dumpster dive."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there are some things trapped in that cluster of hair."

"Why aren't you ze charmer," Hermione said with a sniff of disbelief, barely remembering to keep up the accent.

"We _are_ in Charms, dear," he said as he leaned in closer. "I thought they would teach you something in Beauxbatons."

"Oh, I know things alright," Hermione said as her eyes flashed.

When Professor Flitwick came marching into the room, ready for another first day of classes, he saw that everyone's attention were focused elsewhere. He followed the gazes up to the ceiling, where one Sirius Black was pressed against the rafters. A moment later he came crashing down.

"It seems that Miss Mione here has ability," Flitwick squeaked.

"I would 'ave used ze permanent sticking charm professor, but his ego iz already quite unmovable."

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.6.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	12. Confidence

**Chapter 11: Confidence**

Sirius grumbled incomprehensible curses under his breath as he walked into the Great Hall, rubbing a sore tailbone. He spotted his best three mates and swiftly made his way over, giving smiles to girls he passed along the way.

"You look absolutely chipper, Snuffles," James said as he clapped him on the back painfully.

"You would be, too, if you free-fell from the ceiling," Sirius muttered darkly.

"I thought you said you could easily handle the new girl," Remus said over his text book.

"Is that sarcasm in your voice?" Sirius asked.

"Just genuine interest," the werewolf said with a fleeting grin.

"Really Sirius," James said as he turned back to his best mate; "Just change your tune. It works."

"Oh yes, because Lily is just begging to kiss your feet right now," Sirius growled back.

"It's working! Today she asked me a spring of rosemary in potions," James said in indignation.

"I thought she had asked Moony," Peter pipped up.

James gave him a glare and Sirius smirked; Lupin raised his book a tad higher. Sirius became distracted as the girl who had flown and dropped him came walking in with Lily. Lily seemed interested to talk while the other girl looked less enthusiastic. Her eyes darted around, as if looking for an exit.

"My methods have yet to fail me. Just you wait, she'll come drooling," Sirius said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And something is off about her, I tell you. When I saw her before she had brown hair and brown eyes. And who only has _one_ name? It's a _conspiracy_ I say..."

By this time the other three were focused with other things and not listening, thinking Sirius was just planning his next battle strategy out loud and not giving ominous predictions.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.11.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	13. Making Friends

**Chapter 12: Making Friends**

Hermione found, in slight horror, that the Marauders were in a great deal of her classes. She had thought that maybe these troublemakers were more interested in causing mischief, not high expectation classes. Only Peter was unqualified.

Sirius didn't seem keen to forgive her for flying him up at the ceiling, as whenever she turned to see if he was still glaring at her he was. He really needed to let it go, but pride was a hard thing to kick.

James wasn't as bad. It seemed he was truly trying to change his ways to catch a certain redhead's vibrant eyes. Yet Lily seemed immovable towards him, although she had stopped outright insulting him. Now she favored to be simply indifferent to him, and Hermione was once again reminded of Harry in his floundering ways of dealing with women.

It was only because of this friendly reminder of Harry that Hermione turned around to James in Ancient Ruins and whispered, "You're really 'opeless, you know zat?"

Sirius seemed to take more offense to this, as a low growl came out from his throat. Lupin just kept his head down as he scribbled away.

"With what? I, personally, think my translations are superb," James answered, obviously snubbed.

"No, I mean with Lily," Hermione said.

At her name, James straightened and his eyes wandered over to the redhead not far away.

"He doesn't need your help," Sirius said slowly.

"I just wanted to inform him zat ze way to a woman's heart is through 'er head," Hermione offered as she tapped a finger to her temple.

"That's confusing," Remus pipped in.

"I don't get it," James said as he ran a hand through his mass of hair.

"You'll figure it out. You seem quick enough," Hermione said with a soft grin.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.6.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**A Note**: You guys were amazing at responding to last chapter! And how do I repay you? By updating late- argh! I'm really sorry, but thanks so much for everyone's amazing support! I hope you review and hope you enjoy the other chapter posted as well :]


	14. By the Fire

**PLEASE READ! **So I messed up the order of my chapters and didn't post chapter 11. So please GO BACK and read that chapter (numbered 12 on the scroller). Sorry for the mess up!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: By the Fire<strong>

Hermione's bag hit the ground with a dull thud before she moved to perch herself on one of the plush chairs; she tucked her legs under and sighed. After loosening her tie a tad, she leaned back down and picked up a book.

She stayed like that, silently working on homework and absently listening to the clatter of fellow Gryffindors in the common room, until she looked up and saw that it was already half past eleven. The only other person in sight was a tired looking Lupin, whose brown eyes narrowed in concentration as his quill scratched on parchment. Hermione realized he must be working on the Charms essay assigned today. She felt a spike of camaraderie, as she had just finished that hours ago as well, despite it being due in a week's time.

Hermione remembered going over Ron and Harry's homework fondly, and before she could stop herself, she moved over to the couch he was sitting at. When he felt the cushion dip, he looked up in slight alarm.

"Did you comment on ze Avis spell?"

"But that was sixth year," he argued with a furrowed brow.

"It still holds relevance," she said.

Remis tilted his head in thought for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione felt a jolt of glee from working on school work with another. She lifted a hand to ruffle his hair in happiness. When she realized her action, she snapped her hand back and said a hurried apology.

"It's ok," Lupin said with a grin as he kept writing. "I'm used to it. James and Sirius do it all the time."

"I don't get why zey call you zeir furry problem," Hermione commented, even though she knew exactly why.

Lupin laughed nervously before bringing up another spell.

* * *

><p>Originally Posted: 10.6.2011, Re-Posted: 10.11.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**A Fangirl Note**: I love Lupin so much. I mean, who doesn't love someone who appreciates chocolate?


	15. Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter 14: Boys Will Be Boys**

"'Ello Remus," Hermione said with a smile as she passed Lupin the next day at breakfast. The werewolf, in turn, shyly smiled and waved in return. Hermione's grin widened slightly before she turned, her mob of white-blond hair twirling with her.

The reaction of James and Sirius were immediate, as they both rounded on him with wide eyes. Lupin tried to hide behind his book, but Sirius pulled it down in to his cereal with an explosive, milky splash. Peter continued scarfing down eggs and bacon obliviously.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, his nostrils flaring comically.

"A greeting," Remus said as he attempted to pull his sopping book up and continue reading.

"You're faternizing with the enemy!" Sirius said, obviously appalled at the near-friendly display that had lasted all of eight seconds.

"Come off it, Snuffles," Lupin said, rolling his eyes as he flicked his wand to dry his book. "Just because she humiliated you and doesn't fall for your tricks doesn't make her an enemy."

"And anyway, I'm thinking," James said as he rubbed his stubbled chin. "If you're friends with Mione, who is friends with Evans..."

"I'm _not_ setting you up," Lupin said quickly, but it seemed the dark-haired youth already had his mind made up.

"I mean, you were Prefect with Evans so she knows you too," James said before he was off planning. Remus shook his head, knowing it was hopeless now that James was determined.

"You don't _like_ her, do you?" Sirius asked with a skeptical look.

"She seems nice enough and is actually interested in school work, unlike you three. What's wrong with knowing someone like that?" Lupin huffed.

"Everything," Sirius said as his narrowed grey eyes flitted from his friend's exasperated expression to Hermione, who was quietly talking to Lily down the table.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.13.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**A Grateful Note**: Thanks for all the support everyone; I hope the feedback continues :]


	16. Work It

**Chapter 15: Work It**

James and Sirius watched with baffled expressions as Hermione and Lupin sat on a nearby couch, going over assignments the two watching weren't even planning to glance at. The two were sitting close, and Hermione was absently running her fingers through Lupin's long hair. Lupin seemed to enjoy it very much; his eyes kept closing in distraction and there was a serene smile on his face. Hermione didn't even seem to notice what she was doing, being so focused on the assignment.

Sirius scoffed. "He's being _petted. _It's insulting to werewolves everywhere."

But James' attention turned to Lily, who was also watching the two with a slight frown on her face.

"Hey, you don't think..." James drifted off.

Sirius looked from his friend and Hermione to Lily, then back to a concerned looking James. He put it all together and let loose a bark of laughter that startled some second-years nearby. "Of course not, Prongs. Honestly, you let your imagination get away from you."

James looked unconvinced.

"Sure, Moony's got that vulnerability girls flock to, but it's nothing compared to our suave skills," Sirius said in confidence. When a couple of sixth-year girls passed by, he gave them a fanged grin. They giggled and turned away, their cheeks now colored. He turned back to James, but blinked as he realized he had walked away to Lily.

Sirius watched with bated breath as James said something to Lily, who finally turned away from Hermione and Lupin. Sirius gave another bark of laughter as he saw her grin before moving over on the couch, allowing James to sit beside her.

As he looked over at the two couples, Sirius noticed that he was the lone stag. He felt himself frown before skulking away, thinking a helpless Hufflepuff would make him feel better.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.18.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	17. Responsibility

**Chapter 16: Responsibility**

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office yet again, wringing her fingers as she looked at Faux. He seemed youthful and bright, flames licking his body as he quietly preened.

"How is your term going?" Dumbledore asked with twinkling eyes.

"Very well, thank you," she answered shortly, her mind still wondering why he had taken her out of class so unexpectantly.

"I've been eager to ask you a question these past couple of weeks," he said as he leaned back in his high-arched seat; the headmaster crossed his long fingers slowly.

Hermione bobbed her head in a nod.

"Has the Dark Lord been vanquished in your time?"

She looked down at her lap and played with the skirt's fringe for a moment in thought. Was it safe to give away such a huge spoiler? Should Hermione tell Dumbledore a tale that had taken away her childhood, had taken lives of whom were younger than even her?

"I am wondering if you worry over time continuum?"

"Yes," Hermione blurted out.

"Yet the time you came from is saved. Perhaps you telling me select information to help along that yet-to-be successful future always was," Dumbledore reasoned.

Hermione looked back up to his face, seeing his eyes crinkle in a comforting smile. He seemed so timeless, and Hermione felt her throat constrict even more.

"You know of his Horcruxes, sir?" she asked quickly.

"To a degree," Dumbledore answered curtly.

"I was one of a small group who helped defeat them."

"I hope I was part of this group as well?"

Hermione looked up and tried to smile as she nodded.

"If you've assisted me in your past and my future, why not help in our present?" Dumbledore asked out softly.

She should have known she would have to pay a price to stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.20.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**A Mutual Note**: Thanks for all the support everyone; keep it up and I will too!


	18. Keen Eyes

**Chapter 17: Keen Eyes**

Sirius skipped out of Herbology some time later despite the fact that his robes were stained and stunk of dragon dung. He easily spotted Hermione's bright blond head up ahead (whose impromptu visit to the headmaster was cause for his sudden jubilation) and sprung off, ignoring the yell of warning from James.

"So, get caught doing something unwarranted did you?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him in a start, as if she had been awoken from some deep thinking. Before she could react, Sirius snatched her glasses from her face.

"Poor creature, having to use aid to see," he said loftily as he nudged the glasses up on the bridge of his own nose.

"Give them back," Hermione said lowly, to the point of growling. Her hair looked like an electric current had just passed through it from the way it stuck up.

She made a blind grope at his face, but Sirius was too tall as he pushed her failing attempts away.

"Give them back now or I'm going to hex you," she warned as she pulled out her wand. Others around, who had stopped to watch in interest, hurried to get out of the way.

"No need to be hostile," said Sirius.

"No need to be a bad tempered Hippogriff, but that never stops you," Hermione snapped back, raising her wand to aim at his face.

He stared down at her in a tense silence before he snorted. Sirius swept the glasses off and pushed them towards her. Hermione grabbed them, careful not to touch him, before turning on her heel.

"That was uncalled for," James said as he came to Sirius' side.

"They were fake," Sirius said as he watched Hermione go.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Those glasses were fake. Now, why would she need fake glasses?"

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.25.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**An Ending Thought**: Yes hipsters, why would you need fake glasses? Haha, jk I totally own a pair :D I know, I'm so cool. Anyway, review?


	19. Speculation

**Chapter 18: Speculation**

"I liked it better when you just thought of her as an annoyance," Remus said as he unrolled some parchment to resume his work on an essay. He was careful not to dip the yellow-tinted paper in some nearby gravy.

"I agree," James said tiredly before attacking a chicken leg.

After Sirius had discovered Hermione's glasses were fake, he was eager to continue his wild speculations on who (or what) she was. He had gone through ideas of a Ministry spy to a transfigured Snape. It didn't seem like he was going to stop throwing out accusations, as he had been going off about her for the last couple of days.

"I thought she was from that french school," Peter said in confusion.

"As she claims," Sirius said darkly, his fingers tapping on the table impatiently.

"Well, she seems pretty enough to be part Veela," Peter cotinued to say, his eyes darting down the long table to glance at the one being talked about.

Sirius' eyes followed the path. He watched as Hermione slightly smiled to something Lily was saying and blushing about (girl talk - ew). Sure, he could admit she was pretty. That was a fact, but appearances were easily twisted. He, who could easily transform into an dog, knew this better than most.

"I know I saw her with brown hair and brown eyes before. She can't be Veela," Sirius said.

"You saw her before?" Lupin asked out distractedly.

"Well, I was transformed, but yeah."

Lupin's quill skidded across his parchment as he turned to Sirius. "Is that why she called you 'mangy mutt?'"

"I forgot about that... _See_! How can she know about that?" Sirius said as he flailed his arms, as if to further convince his friends.

At this, the other three couldn't argue.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.27.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	20. Saturday is for Stalking

**Chapter 19: Saturday is for Stalking**

"Padfoot this is ridicu-"

James was cut off when Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth.

The dark-haired youth had been hoping to have have a nice fly on his broom (maybe sweep up lovely Evans?) on this bright Saturday, not stalk Remus' newest friend and/or Sirius' supposed enemy. James sighed; for a supposed infiltrator of Hogwarts she wasn't very interesting. All she had done so far was study.

Just when James felt his back getting sore from crouching behind this row of books for a small eternity, Sirius stood in a jump as Hermione collected her things. The two teenagers followed her as she left the library and began walking along the corridors. Sirius was reminded of what Peter said about her being very pretty, as they saw classmates watch her for a moment as she passed. Sirius couldn't deny that she held herself a little differently from all the other students around her. It reminded Sirius of Dumbledore; like she had power or knowledge no one else did.

Sirius felt his interest perk as she glanced around a seemingly random corridor. He was further intrigued when she repeatedly walked down it, her eyes shut tight, footsteps echoing.

James tugged on his shoulder and pointed to a door that had just appeared. Hermione saw it a moment later and seemed to sigh in relief before quickly entering it. The two boys only caught a glimpse of huge, tall piles of clutter inside.

"That's odd," James whispered as the door closed.

Feeling like it was an early Christmas, Sirius bounded up from his hidden position and dashed to the door. He tried to open it, but it seemed shut tight. Even with James pulling, too, it remained unhinged.

"Very interesting, indeed," Sirius commented as he kicked the door stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.1.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	21. Silent Solace

** Chapter 20: Silent Solace**

Not for the first time since being spit back to the past, Hermione had no idea what she was doing.

She was ambling around the Room of Requirements for a diadem she had only momentarily seen. She wasn't Harry; she had no idea where it was. Even if she did manage to find it through the towers of items, what would she do? What would she do if she found _any_ of them?

She could attempt to destroy the Horcruxes now, to get rid of them before she had to deal with them in the past. Yet if she did destroy them, it wouldn't match up with where she was truly from. Could she risk doing something that apparently had never happened, and would never happen, until she befriended a Horcrux himself?

Dumbledore wasn't helping much; he hadn't even called on her again. If he at least helped guide her, she could attempt to follow a path. Now she perfectly understood why Harry had been so exasperated with the Headmaster at times.

At times of great distress, Hermione always went to her fall-out: the library.

She sighed in comfort at the smell of dusty books and sight of hunched over, busily studying people. It was nearing the end of the term, with no more than a month left, before it would be Christmas. Maybe it was for that reason that the library was a little fuller than usual, and Hermione saw in slight dread that all the tables were full.

One table, though, only had a solitary person. As Hermione tapped the boy's shoulder and he turned around, she felt all her problems vanish from shock as a familiar, sneering face looked up at her.

"May I sit?" Hermione asked Snape.

The long-haired teenager scoped her out before voicing, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.3.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	22. Professor Snape

**Chapter 21: Professor Snape**

It wasn't like Hermione had forgotten Snape was there. He was in her Potions class, where she was reminded horridly of sixth year with Harry. Sometimes she spotted his head of dark, long hair that looked like it needed nurturing in the Great Hall. In retrospect, his entire self looked like it needed nurturing.

They worked on the table at opposite ends without talking for the better of an hour. Hermione saw a table open up to her left, but found she couldn't pull herself away. She was settled, and it would be extremely rude.

"You don't like them either?"

Hermione was so shocked at his voice that she tipped an entire ink bottle onto her essay. She looked at it in defeat, but smiled up in thanks when Snape waved his wand and the ink was siphoned back.

Remembering his question as she looked up at his expectant face, she said, "Oh, yes. Sirius is quite a prat."

Something like a smile came over his face, but it looked more like a stuggle to hold back a groan. "James is worse."

Hermione couldn't say anything. Her throat had closed up on her. For one thing, she didn't want to help insult a man who she always knew as dead, but Snape was departed as well. Both had been equally heroic men, despite their house; it was hard for Hermione to chose which one to find more favor in. It was disheartening, seeing them struggle over teenage emotions when a war was brewing.

"If only Lily-" he quickly cut himself off.

"Lily what?" Hermione asked in interest. She knew her and James had just begun officially going out, Jame's six-plus years of attempts finally paying off.

"Nothing," Snape snapped softly before he shut his precious potions book closed and left.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.8.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**A Thankful Note**: I just want to say thanks for all the support everyone! It's great to hear people are enjoying reading it as much as I do writing it :)


	23. Stubborn Heads

**Chapter 22: Stubborn Heads**

"I saw it," Sirius said in a whisper across the dinner table to James.

"Uh-huh. You know, Mione is an odd one, but sitting in the library with Severus and talking to him? You're out of your mind, Padfoot. Must be because you _stalk_ her all the time."

"I do _not_."

"When was the last time you showed up for Quidditch practice? The team is getting annoyed that I haven't thrown you yet."

"You wouldn't," Sirius gasped in horror and shock.

Sirius was distracted a moment later as the girl he was obsessing over walked down the table. Just as she passed, Sirius latched onto her arm and made her squeeze between him and Remus.

She looked mildly amused for a moment, and then saw who it was and her almost-smile fell.

"Getting friendly with Sniveling Severus? Now I know for sure you're up to no good."

Hermione visibly bristled. Yes, she could admit that Snape had never been the nicest person in the world, but with what he had been put through, how could he be a bundle of sunshine?

Now she understood why Snape didn't like Harry. To see his enemy's face with his one love's eyes looking out, to be reminded daily of his defeat and personal fuck-up. Seeing him in the library the other day, so vulnerable, reminded Hermione of herself. Here she could only grasp straws of her past life. Now she could only see James and Lily instead of Harry. (Ron was still nowhere.)

Sirius leaned away a little as he noticed she was trembling and her eyes were watering. He thought she was going to burst, and explode she did. Just not with the messy water-works he'd been expecting.

With all the anger and volume of a howler, she screeched: "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.10.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	24. Row, Row, Row It Out

**Chapter 23: Row, Row, Row It Out**

Sirius stared baldly, as well as the rest in the Great Hall, as Hermione stood with a huff.

"You," she said now for only Sirius to say as she leaned down and poked him in the chest. "You are nothing but a petulant child who has yet to even recognize the concept of responsiblity."

The dark-haired youth attempted to squirm away, but Hermione's other hand gripped his shoulder to keep him in place. He winced as her fingernails dug in.

"You're not much older," he snapped back.

Hermione blinked in shock before saying out loud, "That's right. I turned nineteen last week."

"You're _nineteen_?" Sirius asked in mild indignation. He was still seventeen, how could she be that old? "Shouldn't you be off making a life instead of being at school?" he asked out.

This had Hermione, who had drifted off in thoughts of how she had completely forgotten her own birthday, back to the problem in her hands (quite literally). Sirius had to hold down a whimper as she positively growled at him.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do with my life!"

"He wasn't, he's just Sirius. Just an idiot," Remus decided to cut in as he attempted to pull Hermione off of a very still Sirius. Maybe, with all her frenzied hair and angry glare glory, Hermione reminded him of his murderous cousin Bellatrix. At this thought, Hermione felt sick with guilt and releasing him.

"Thanks Lupin," she said distractedly; "You always were very level headed. Always knew what to do in times of panic."

Lupin gave her a strange look, but Hermione couldn't stop babbling. "Ironic, since you're much more of an animal than me or anyone else here. Even if you-" she cut off to point at Sirius, "-can turn in to one, too."

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.15.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	25. Discretion

**Chapter 24: Discretion**

Even if she was passing all of her classes with high grades and great parise, Hermione was failing everything else. Most prominently: life.

After her outburst at Sirius she was the star of the everlasting rumor mill; even some portraits muttered as she passed. To go against one of the most popular guys in school simply because he gave her an overly-fair amount of attention had made her enemies to many girls. Only Lily seemed indifferent, giggling at Hermione's show of bravery.

Lupin didn't even look at her. He seemed to have figured she had discovered his monthly problem, and was determined not to bother her. Maybe he feared she would tell if he didn't mind her, but he was hurting more than helping from his distance.

Hermione had never really took care to how much they had grown on her. Sirius was similar to Ron, with his idiotic jokes and disregard for consequences. Only he was egotistically suave compared to the clumsy, lovable redhead. James was still somewhat of a clogged asshole whenever Lily wasn't around, but he still looked so much like Harry it was hard for Hermione to find fault in him. She liked not having Peter around. That was the only upside.

She had ruined it with her tiny yelling-spree. Hermione knew she was prone to outbursts when everything was stretched too thin, but this was a whole new situation. She had outwardly declared she knew that Lupin was a werewolf, something that would ostracize him from everyone, and that Sirius was an illegal Animagus. She might as well have thrown out the information that she knew James and Peter ran along.

Even though they seemed more indifferent to her than ever, she knew better. Hermione needed to fix this and stop their attention towards her.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.17.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	26. Obscene Hand Gestures

**Chapter 25: Obscene Hand ****Gestures**

Hermione knew what she needed to make this right.

Through the past week she had stopped going to the Room of Requirements and instead began attempting the Wolfbane Potion. It was the best key to get them to ignore and trust her again.

She was in the common room, contemplating whether she should seek the ingredients from Professor Slughorn (who had stopped liking her when she refused to join his club; once was enough), when James sat aside of her. He seemed tired, and Hermione wondered why if he had finally gotten his dream girl. Also, why he had sat down aside of her when for a week now he'd pretended she was wearing his invisibility cloak.

"Sirius is frazzled," he said.

"I'm not telling. I've already done ze whole blackmail thing with another Animagus."

"There's another?" he asked in interest; "Here?"

"Well, she iz not exactly around at ze moment," Hermione opted to say.

When James gave her an affronted look and moved to stand, Hermione grabbed his arm and quickly said, "I didn't kill her or anything."

James narrowed his eyes in obvious speculation.

"Who do you take me as?" she asked sharply.

"I know that your accent is phony," he stated. "I haven't told Sirius this because he'd have a bark about it, but I can tell from visiting France."

She studied him shrewdly. "Maybe I should return to blackmail."

James let out a laugh at this. "Like you could ever get anything on me?"

Hermione chuckled along for a moment. Then she lifted her hands and put them on the top of her head before splaying out her fingers, careful to keep them stiff. She probably looked more like a moose than a stag, but he would catch on.

"Remind you of anyone?" she asked playfully.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.22.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	27. Backfire

**Chapter 26: Backfire**

"Holy Mudbloodfucker, _she knows_."

Sirius looked up from his eggs to the bewildered face of James. His hair was in more disarray than usual, and his face seemed pale against his black robes and red-and-gold tie. When Sirius continued just staring at him in silence, his best mate gave an exasperated sigh before sliding in to sit.

"Mione," James breathed softly, "she knows about- about _Prongs_."

Lupin, across of the two, dropped his fork.

"Does she know about me?" Peter asked fretfully.

"If she knows about us three, how would you be any different?" James said in barely-restrained anger.

"This is ok, it's ok," Sirius said as he patted Jame's shoulder and shoved a flask of pumpkin juice to him. "Why do you think I've been stalking her? To get information on her."

"Have you found anything?" Peter asked in interest, his beady eyes darting down the line of Gryffindors to stop on the one they now all feared.

"Along with a long list of her odd quirks," Sirius said as he ran a hand through his disheveled bangs, "she has a bad habit of going into the Forbidden Forrest and of taking impromptu visits to Hogsmeade for apparition. Mostly disappearing through that cluttered room that never lets me in. Oh, and recently she's taken a liking to breaking into Slughorn's."

Remus whistled under his breath. "She's worse than you two combined; you'd never think it."

"That's probably why she gets away with it," James growled.

"That and she's very good at everything she does," Sirius admitted grudgingly.

"So you two are planning on blackmailing her with this? You'll need proof," Remus commented as he pulled his _Daily Profit_ to cover his face. "And you might want if fast, because she's coming over with Evans right now."

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.24.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**A Joyous Note**: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone has a great holiday :)


	28. Cheers

**Chapter 27: Cheers**

James and Sirius mirrored the other as they spun about, almost knocking each other over from the speed as their shoulders clashed.

"Morning," Lily said brightly from aside Hermione, who looked uncharacteristically bashful at the moment. "Hermione wanted to talk to you all."

Sirius seemed ready to snap, but James pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. Sirius switched to a low growl, omitting that using Lily as a shield was mighty smart.

"It'll take just a moment," Hermione said as her hands clenched.

Lily looked expectantly at James and he quickly jumped up with a forced grin.

"Come along, then," he said with a wave to his friends.

In a few short moments they were out of the Great Hall, all four following the billowing robes of Hermione as she set a quick pace. They didn't argue as she went out of the castle and into the front lawns. Finally she turned around, and they were surprised by her passive face.

"I'm sorry if I ever affronted you." she said, "Sometimes I come off a bit strong."

"Strong like how you have no accent right now," Sirius noted with wide eyes.

"Regardless, I just want to affirm that you all know I mean _no_ harm. You've all just been unfortunate outlets for my stress."

"You expect us to trust you?" Sirius snarled.

She held out a steaming vial. Only Lupin reacted, as his spine straightened.

"This is for you," she said as she took a step towards the werewolf who looked like he knew what it was.

But Sirius blocked her path, his tall form towering over her.

"You want to gain our trust by giving an unknown, unspecified potion to Remus?" he said with teeth bared.

"Sometimes it has to get worse before it gets better."

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.29.2011<br>Word Count:300

**An Appreciative Note**: Thanks for all the support everyone! Glad to see everyone's enjoying this little story :)


	29. Bottoms Up

**Chapter 28: Bottoms Up**

Sirius gaped as Lupin gently prodded him aside and took the steaming concoction.

"I know the full moon is tonight," she said carefully. "Take this now and you'll keep a clear mind through your transformation."

"If I take this you won't tell anyone about me? Or them?"

"I promise," Hermione said with a nod. This was much smoother than she thought it would be. She had expected to be trampled into the dirt by a mixture of hooves and paws by now.

Lupin downed the flask, and James had to hold back Sirius who looked positively livid. His grey eyes kept flitting from his friend to Hermione. She knew Sirius had always resented her from bruising his pride, but this anger was different. She recognized it from that night in her third-year. He thought she was hurting his friends, and that was when he got mad. It seemed he already had that undying loyalty in him.

Looking down, Hermione felt her stomach quell in guilt, then reminded herself she was in the right.

"You're being a prat again," she stated, and Sirius stilled. James loosened his grip; a dire mistake.

Hermione braced herself as she felt his tall frame slam into her. Using the momentum, she rolled up and off her back when they fell down, causing Sirius to roll up and off her. Hermione quickly sat down on his chest and pulled her fist back.

She got in three good punches before James and Peter pulled her off. Her hair looked disheveled, no longer contained in the bun from before, but Sirius looked much worse. His bottom lip was split and blood was streaming from it; a bruise was forming around his left eye.

"This is the thanks I get for using diplomacy!" Hermione snarled in simmering fury.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.2.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	30. It's the Small Victories

**Chapter 29: It's the Small Victories**

Hermione gave a slight wave to the four boys as they went through the portrait hole late afternoon. Remus seemed positively sick from apprehension to the potion working or backfiring she was sure; James refused to look at her; Peter waved stupidly back; Sirius curled his lip distastefully.

Hours later she heard a distinct howl, although it seemed more enlightened than sorrowful or bloodthirsty. Hermione shook her head a moment later; she was just being optimistic.

She ran a hand through her hair and frowned at the light color. Even though her brown had been boring, it had been her. She hated this half-baked disguise. How she looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself, and how she was unable to think of a good enough cover name other than Ron's nickname for her. Hermione believed it would give a good authenticity to her reactions when called, but now all she thought towards it was how stupid it was.

If anything could go right, she would get Sirius and the rest of the boys out of her now-Malfoy-colored hair. Maybe they could have that almost-friendship again. She could do without a pack of paranoid animals, soon to turn to desperate measures.

It seemed she fell asleep there, curled in a chair, because she was jarred awake with a rough shake. She blinked her blurred vision, trying to will any remaining sleep away.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked as his bewildered face came into full view; Hermione replied by weakly tried to push him away. Even though he was remarkably handsome, barely inches away from her was a little much.

Finally he was pulled away by James, who was laughing good-naturedly.

"It worked?" Hermioned asked in hope.

Lupin answered with a face-splitting grin.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.6.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	31. Tag Alongs

**Chapter 30: Tag Alongs**

The goal of giving Lupin the potion was to get the Marauders out of Hermione's way. It did the exact opposite.

Now, wherever the little bookworm went, they seemed to pop out of walls. Lupin seemed happier than the rest combined at the discovery of her potion that allowed him to simply curl up in a ball and sleep the night away. His scared face was smiling every time she came into his sight, brown eyes seeming to lighten. She could practically see ears and a tail wagging behind him.

Sirius was the only one who was still sulking, maybe because his friends had abandoned his view that there was still something unwarranted with Hermione. While Lupin would brighten like a puppy, Sirius would sulk away like a fussy old dog. At least, Hermione noted with a sigh, he had stopped snapping at her. She was tired of bickering with him; she never hated him at all. Maybe she had brushed him the wrong way; he was such a sensitive youth. Sirius had seemed so nice, although unconstrained, when he had licked her face off at Diagon Alley.

While Hermione couldn't argue that it was pleasant for someone to wave at her and who would eagerly sit with her in classes, they were still a pain. Sure, they were all very great chaps (excluding the rat) but they were nagging on her nerves. They made it impossible for her to sneak away by herself.

Finally, on the last night of November when Lupin was off transforming, Hermione drifted out of the castle. She had snitched James' invisibility cloak and she felt relief at the convenience of it.

She was so busy shuffling into the forest that she did not notice the shaggy black dog tuck into the trees with her.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.8.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	32. Alpha Male

**Chapter 31: Alpha Male**

Hermione shivered and clutching her robes tighter around her. She wanted to add the invisibility cloak as well, but then it would make it impossible for who she was searching for to spot her.

When she was younger she would've been terrified of what she was doing now. Yet she had grown more than accustomed to the forest through her Hogwarts career and she knew she had to keep entering to try and find him. Hermione believed he would be with the herd, and she wondered if he believed in helping humans yet. She silently pleaded this as she involuntarily shivered again. Hermione knew she was desperate if she was looking at Divination for answers, but-

"Miss," said a deep, soft voice behind her.

She turned in a whirl of hair, her glasses jostling from her face and clinking to the forest ground. Hermione felt a smile stretch across her face as she looked up into the refined face of Firenze.

"The stars told me something interesting. Of a woman no longer a child, although she should not even exist yet," the centaur said as he perused around her, hooves barely disturbing the needles below. "Of how she meanders in search of assistance obvious to all but her."

But before Hermione could open her mouth, there was a growl that sounded like cloth ripping. Hermione turned, blinking in shock, as she saw a transformed Sirius come out of the bush. His grey eyes shined bright, but his revealed teeth shone even brighter.

Firenze gave a snort and flicked his head. Hermione watched in horror as he reared up, pawing the ground in aggravation.

"The unnatural dog," Firenze huffed, his nostrils flaring. Sirius snapped his fanged mouth in response.

"No, no, oh Sirius, _don't_-!"

Hermione's pleas went unheard as Sirius lunged.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.13.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	33. Foiled

**Chapter 32: Foiled**

"You awake?"

Sirius blinked his eyes dully, forcing them to readjust as he took in the worried face of Hermione. Her head was right above the full moon, making her hair look like a ridiculous halo.

"What-" he started, but was cut off as she threw her arms around him.

"You daft teenager," she hissed into his bare shoulder. Sirius realized in shock that warm tears were dropping onto his skin. "Yes, your dog form is large, but to go against a centaur? You're not supposed to die yet," she said, sniffing loudly.

Sirius awkwardly patted her back, remembering bits of biting, thrashing, bright red blood and two blond heads. Before Sirius could acknowledge how Hermione was flustered (die _yet_?) and crying over him, she reared back and slapped him.

"Ye-OW!"

"That's for entirely ruining my plan," she said. Then she slapped him a second time. "And that's for being a git and almost getting trampled to a pulp."

"I was saving you!" Sirius roared in indignation, face stinging.

"I didn't need to be saved! I wanted to see Firenze! Do you know how many hours I've spent searching for him, almost getting killed by the other centaurs? All for nothing now, all because you mistook the situation!"

"He's a centaur; they're against helping humans."

"Well, now the only one who might've offered me insight is shut out. Although the stars were a long shot to help guide me..." she muttered darkly. Sirius had a suspicion it wasn't meant for him to hear, but didn't comment.

Without warning again, Hermione's face turned a red that seemed to outshine the moon and stars. She stood with a start and turned her back on him before muttering: "Put on the invisibility cloak."

"Why?" Sirius asked as he stood.

"Because you're naked."

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.16.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	34. Mending Maladies

**Chapter 33: Mending Maladies**

Hermione stormed through the castle hallways, glaring at every suit of armor they passed (causing them to stand a little straighter). Sirius didn't see what all the fuss was about, other than him walking around invisibly naked. He had argued to get his clothes back from under the Whomping Willow, but Hermione was determined to drag him back, sans clothes.

"Go put something on and come back down," Hermione whispered to a still-invisible Sirius as they entered the common room. She darted up her side of the dormitory.

Sirius ambled down in a pair of pajama bottoms minutes later. He had tried to put a shirt on, but had found his shoulder hurt too much.

"Sit," Hermione commanded. He obeyed, biting back saying that he wasn't still a dog.

She smeared something very thick and smelly over his injuries, even shamelessly hiking up his pants to get to his legs. Sirius winced at the cold sensation that turned into a painful burning.

"I know it hurts, sorry," Hermione hurried to say before she grabbed her wand and began muttering incantations. Sirius watched in awe as his battered hands, disjointed shoulder, and broken collarbone all straightened out.

"You're a healer?" he asked in awe as he rubbed his hands all over his now fully-healed, smooth torso.

Her laughter was light and loud, and it caused Sirius to jump. He realized belatedly that he was shocked because he had never heard her truly laugh before.

"No, but it was an option before I went off to-" she stopped, the amusement that had sparked up so quickly gone just as fast.

Sirius stopped rubbing his unbroken skin to look out from the long fringe of his bangs. "Thanks, Mione," he said slowly, his voice an octave lower.

Hesitantly, she smiled back.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.20.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	35. Morning Report

**Chapter 34: Morning Report**

Sirius awoke to a close-up view of James, Remus and Peter's faces the next morning. He had a flashback to last night, when he awoke to Hermione's face, and snorted.

His body only slightly ached as he dressed, the others demanding to tell where he had run off to. He had given no explanation, and they had been worried sick until they'd returned this morning and seen Sirius passed out, snoring on his bed.

"I was just tailing Mione," he said as he threw on a t-shirt with three wolves howling at the moon. Remus gave it an unenthusiastic look, remembering it was supposed to be his last-years Christmas gift that he had outright rejected. It appeared Sirius had re-gifted it to himself.

James gave Sirius a disbelieving look for a different reason, but Sirius was quick to cut him off.

"I know, I was wrong. I realized that while getting my tail handed to me by that centaur," he said. He winced as he felt a pang on his behind. "She must have missed a spot," Sirius said sadly as he gingerly rubbed his abused rump.

At his friends confused looks, he explained the healing session that had ended not with each other snapping, but with smiling and polite good-nights.

"She might even outshine Lily in ability," Sirius said.

"Please," James snorted.

"Padfoot has a point," Remus said as he scratched behind an ear. "She makes a successful Wolfsbane potion, something that's still being worked out, and now she's attempting to meet with a centaur, something you'd need great confidence for."

"So we still think her dangerous?" Peter piped in.

"Maybe she isn't someone that's just bad odd, but... _amazingly_ odd," Sirius said in reverence.

"I think a new obsession's setting in," Remus correctly observed.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.22.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**A Hipster Note**: I couldn't resist making Sirius wear one of those shirts. They're fascinatingly odd it's so ridiculous, and you know he'd find amusement in them.


	36. Sightseeing

**Chapter 35: Sightseeing**

Sirius swaggered into the great hall that bright morning feeling extra-special-fine, especially when he spotted one silver-blond head. He quickly made his way over to poke Hermione; she slowly turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"You missed a spot," he said as he turned around and bunched up his robes. He pointed to his behind and made to drop his pants, but stopped at the last moment in realization of where they were. They already had one scandalous scene here, it wouldn't be too sharp to add flashing his trunks to her before everyone as well.

She scoffed (but he could have sworn he'd heard a chuckle) before she turned back to her newspaper and breakfast. Without a word, Sirius slouched in aside of her and began grabbing at whatever food was closest. As Sirius chewed, he almost missed how she discretely pointed her wand at his rump and muttered something. He yelped as he felt a zap, but then the slight throbbing was gone.

Ignoring the funny look James and nearby Gryffindors gave him, Sirius turned to Hermione and gave her a dazzling smile.

Remus sat down on the other side of Hermione and soon they were chatting first about the paper due in Charms and then a test coming up in Herbology. Sirius studied Hermione for the incountable time, but for the first time forced himself to be unbiased. He saw, when he didn't allow his past annoyance to cloud his view, that she wasn't _too_ bad.

Most prominently, she saw Remus as an equal. Not many would so much as glance at Remus ever again if they found out what he became every month, and Sirius felt oddly prideful that she fell in line with him, James and Peter on that touchy, furry subject.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.27.2011<br>Word Count: 300


	37. In Class Pondering

**Chapter 36: In-Class Pondering**

When they left breakfast, Sirius had decided Hermione wasn't a horrible person (at least without provocation). With that new sight in his eyes, he wondered what truly threatening about her.

She knew his secret, but if she hadn't told yet she probably never would. She obviously cared for Remus enough to keep his deadly secret. Before Sirius thought her a spy; now she seemed like a secret keeper. There were things she did that still baffled him, but now they were more like challenges to figure out than threats.

Opinion changed, Sirius politely opened the door for her when they got to Charms. Remus gave him a funny look Sirius shook off, but Mione gave him a smile that had his heart trying for a rib-prison break. Not good, not good at all.

In pathetic defense he gave a wobbly smile before ducking under his bangs and following after her.

As he sat there, not hearing one word of lecture, he felt his dread mounting. If Sirius Black was anything, it was not a blushing schoolboy who was afraid to hold a girl's hand. That pathetic heart-fluttering was just a fluke. A _fluke_.

He glanced at her again and there his heart was again; he almost groaned in frustration. This was panic-attack status. Him, the star of the school who had his own fanclub, had fallen for this right-hook crazed girl. _And_ she was _older_.

'_The Mione problem has taken a deadly turn_,' Sirius thought darkly. _'But then- that's it! All I have to do is make her drop dead in awe of me!'_

"Do you have something to say, Black?"

Sirius looked around and realized he'd stood with a start from his epiphany; he gave a quick half-laugh before sitting back down.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.29.2011<br>Word Count: 300

**An Anniversary Note**: So this story is a day over four months old - wow time flies! Thanks for sticking around everyone :)


	38. The Athletic Type

**Chapter 37: The Athletic Type**

Sirius had thought long and hard, more than any academic assignment, heck, more than almost anything, about what would impress Hermione.

"Don't girls always like funny?" Peter asked.

"Oh, obviously," James said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If that was true, Remus would have the girls. He's funny even to look at!" Sirius joked.

Remus spelled a flock of canaries at him in response.

"Even if that was true-" Sirius said as he waged battle against the yellow birds, "that's just a lie. They just find attractive guys funny. I mean, have you heard how horrible Malfoy's jokes are? Yet he still takes girls away from me..."

"Only you would complain about your fanclub size when you're trying to catch Mione," Lupin said dryly.

"Well, your flying abilities are pretty 'funny' then," James said offhandedly.

"Of course!" Sirius said in revelation, "Quidditch! And we're going to play Hufflepuff this weekend. They'll get flattened for sure, and so will her heart by my awesomeness!"

"And I wonder how you don't write your papers with such elegant metaphors as that," Lupin snarked.

Sirius looked at him, eyebrows drawn together. The werewolf was being awfully prissy for the full moon having just passed; Sirius wondered what was rubbing Lupin's fur the wrong way.

"Hey, Remus," Sirius said as he jumped on his friend's bed. One of the stacks of books near Lupin tipped over onto him, and Sirius gave an aplogetic smile before picking them back up.

"You don't, uh, _mind_ right?" Sirius asked as he finished arranging the books.

"Why would I?" Remus asked with a horrible poker face.

"Please don't tell me..." Sirius drifted off.

"It's nothing," Remus sniffed before bringing his book up to cover his face.

And Sirius thought the 'Mione Problem' couldn't have gotten worse.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.3.2012<br>Word Count: 300

**A Note**: Happy New Year Everyone! The drama continues...


	39. Clear the Air

**Chapter 38: Clear the Air**

"Remus, hey Remus! Wait!"

Sirius huffed as the brown-haired wizard ignored him and went about the bustling corridor without care. Sirius knew Remus could hear him, and the fact that he was still ignoring him made his shoulders drop in slight defeat.

Feeling a wave of energy to get to his friend and understand, Sirius began to elbow past the throngs of younger-years to catch up. When he did, he grabbed Remus' shorter shoulder and forced the teenager to turn around.

"Tell me why you're mad with me!" Sirius said in a pleading tone. If he hated anything more than his family, it was when his friends acted like they weren't friends.

For the first time since debating how to get Mione to fall on her face over him, Remus looked at him. Sirius was offset by the annoyance he saw in his usually soft eyes.

"You're just going to toy with her like all the others and throw her aside, aren't you? Girls do feel and have hearts, you know."

Sirius didn't know what stung more: the accusatory tone in Remus' question or how true the statement usually was.

"I-I know," Sirius said, his voice cracking.

"Do you? Because in case you haven't noticed through your 'watching,' there's something more off about her than most," Lupin said softly.

"Do you like her or something?" Sirius asked, growling.

"Does that matter?"

When Sirius continued staring at him, Remus sighed and admitted, "I care about her, ok? But not in the 'I want to see her knickers' sort of way-"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Sirius said as he enveloped the werewolf in a hug.

"You were really that worried?"

Sirius nodded into his shoulder.

"Just don't hurt her, alright?"

Remus patted him on the head and left without needing Sirius' reply.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.7.2012<br>Word Count: 300

**A Note**: Sorry this is late guys! Everyone has been so amazingly supportive. Gotta hope I can keep it up!


	40. He's a Keeper

**Chapter 39: He's a Keeper**

Hermione sat in the stands aside of Remus, feeling like her fingers would soon fall off despite how she was wearing gloves. She rubbed her hands together furiously, wondering how Remus had convinced her to come out.

"Give them here," Remus said with a deep chuckle as he enveloped her hands with his own. Hermione almost jumped at how warm they were, especially since he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Hot blooded werewolf thing," he said in a low voice so no one would overhear. Not like they would, with all the yells of excitement for the game.

She nodded gratefully and turned back to the game, watching as blurs of red and yellow streaked across the field. It was already the fourth game of the season, but this was the first game Hermione had actually gone to. She hadn't wanted to go before in fear of being swallowed with sadness from not seeing her boys out there playing. It was still disarming to see Sirius as the keeper instead of Ron.

Hermione had to admit, Sirius was a good player. He was easily better than Wood, and she could not say with confidence that Ron was better than Sirius. Yet while Ron had been very steadfast and serious once he'd gotten over his nerves, Sirius was at home with the attention. Sirius made saves while hanging off his broom or riding it like a surfboard as often as he did while sitting on it.

He was a show off, if Hermione ever saw one.

"That was for you Mione!" she heard him shout a few times over the commentator and crowd.

Even though they were not the ones being addressed, girls swooned for any house in the stands. The girl being addressed, however, only gagged as Lupin chuckled aside of her.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.10.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	41. One Up

**Chapter 40: One Up**

"Black's on fire today," Lily announced after another dramatic save.

"I'll admit he's skilled, but that doesn't make him good," Hermione sniffed.

"It's the pants that really got me," Lily continued; "How can you resist a guy in uniform?"

"Yes, how indeed, Mione? Even I find myself inexplicably drawn to Sirius because of those tight, cream colored trousers," Lupin asked, and Hermione burst into giggles from how he'd said it so seriously. Even his face had been stiff with effort.

Soon enough the game ended with the lions brutally slaughtering the badgers. Hermione felt a little sad for the ones in yellow as they sloshed off the field in defeat as the victors in red did victory laps. While she loved her house, they could become big-headed idiots. If she knew anything, hubris was something not to ignore.

"Did you see me make those saves for you?"

She looked up and saw Sirius float down, and Hermione found Lily's statement about the pants were quite correct, especially when he landed to stand on the edge of the stands. Hermione shrugged, as did Lupin, and he huffed at them before flying off after Jame's yells to get down.

Hermione saw him in the common room not an hour later for the celebration party and was disappointed to see he was no longer wearing his uniform. Then she shook her head in disbelief at herself before looking around for Lily. Hopefully her and James hadn't already left.

"So? What did you think?" Sirius asked as he sat aside of Hermione on the couch.

"No bad," she said as she sipped butterbeer. "But you should know I've been with a Quidditch national star who played seeker. That position gets the girls."

Sirius looked struck between unimpressed and frustrated before he stood and left, leaving Hermione to roll her eyes and giggle with Lily.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.12.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	42. Cat Fight

**Chapter 41: Cat Fight**

It was a lazy Sunday and while Sirius would've enjoyed flying half-drunk on firewhiskey with James, he was instead in the library with Hermione. She'd originally asked Lupin, but he was busy with a potion and so Sirius had eagerly jumped at the opportunity.

When Sirius looked up from his doodles and spotted Narissa and some fellow Slytherin girls approaching, he knew the library wouldn't remain so peaceful.

"Look at this thing, with your pathetic blood hair," Narissa said as she flicked some of her own straight blond hair over her shoulder. "Whoever heard of a Veela with _curly_ hair? How _fake_."

Sirius growled and made to stand up, but Hermione stilled him with a hand on his chest before standing up herself. She had taken on her son enough in these matters; the mother couldn't be much worse.

"At least I do not have visible roots. Make sure not to wait so long before your next treatment," Hermione said hauntingly.

Narissa visibly cringed.

"If you don't properly take care of your hair, Malfoy may just outshine you," Hermione said with a smirk. "How unorthodox, for the boyfriend to be prettier than the girlfriend."

Without another word, Narissa turned in a huff with her groupies, leaving Hermione to give a little wave of parting.

"You're brilliant," Sirius said in awe as Hermione sat back down, as cool and collected as when she'd stood.

"Girls are nothing," Hermione said breezily.

"Speak for yourself. I think she's actually a dragon and might start spitting fire."

"Her skin is dry and scaly enough," Hermione said, and then grimaced. "That was a little mean, wasn't it?"

"It's ok. You're pretty when you're mean," Sirius said quickly.

Hermione gave him a quelling look, raised eyebrow included.

"Aright, I lied. You look pretty all the time."

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.20.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	43. Distance

**Chapter 42: Distance**

Sirius stared at Hermione next to him on the couch in the common room. He was trying to ignore how much he wanted to play with the loose curls framing her face and instead tried to form the courage to ask her something that'd been bugging him ever since initiating Operation Lovestruck (as he'd so proudly dubbed it).

Feeling his stare, Hermione looked up and asked, "What is it? Do you want to do any of the homework for once?"

"Ha, ha, you're such a riot."

She shrugged and went back to her reading and Sirius went back to pondering. Finally, after what seemed like the entire night of contemplating exactly how to ask it, Sirius blurted, "Are you with someone right now? That Quidditch seeker hero or whatever?"

"Oh no, that was a short thing," Hermione said quickly. "Barely had time to kiss him from all the excitement around," she added with a laugh.

Sirius visibly relaxed. It wasn't like he'd never taken a girl that was supposedly already taken, but it was always a nice step to skip.

"Now I'm with someone who plays keeper."

Ignoring how there really was something about Quidditch and getting the girls, Sirius jumped to ask, "Is he better than me?"

Hermione tilted her head in thought.

"I can't decide with confidence," she opted to say. "Just that he's passionate about it and lots of other things."

"So you're in a long-distance relationship or something?" Sirius said gloomily, while thinking that 'passionate' was just another word for 'a-moron-caught-up-in-something'.

"Something like that," Hermione sighed, realizing it was a couple of years until Ron would even be born.

Both depressed from where the conversation had lead, the teenagers lapsed into a silence that the ruckus all around them did nothing to pull them out of.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.20.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	44. What You Need

**Chapter 43: What You Need**

Hermione shivered at the cool granite under her toes. She could have sworn she'd left her slippers at the door in the Room of Requirements, but when she got back from another oh-so productive night at staring at the diadem, they were gone.

She didn't have much more time to think about it as she saw a lanky figure begin walking her way, his similarly bare feet making no noise. Hermione ducked under a nearby tapestry, but it was unnecessary as she saw it was only Sirius.

"What are you doing out again?" Hermione hissed as she revealed herself from the shadows.

Sirius gave a very high-pitched squeal before he turned to her, grey eyes wide. "I could ask the same for you!" he said, his voice still high.

"I was... studying at the library and lost track of time."

"In your pajamas. Uh-huh."

Hermione glared; "What are you doing out?"

"Second dinner," he said gleefully as he lifted the stash of food in his arms.

She was mid-eyeroll when they heard the spine-crawling meow of Mrs. Norris.

"Come on!" she said as she rushed back to the hallway and quickly ordered him to think of what they needed right now. Sirius gave her a confused look, but Hermione socked him in the arm and just told him to trust her.

The door appeared right as they heard the meowing turn to a hiss. Hermione stuffed Sirius in just as she saw the cat's glowing eyes and rushed in herself.

She sighed into the door and turned around; she immediatly gagged at the huge, king-sized bed before her. She turned to Sirius with a flat look.

"What? I thought we were supposed to wish for what we needed," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"Pervert."

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.24.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	45. Nerd Alert

**Chapter 44: Nerd Alert**

Hermione looked over her book at the bickering Marauders currently trying to outsmart Slughorn for their upcoming potions class. She tried to hide the snicker by ducking behind her book, but they heard.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Just that you guys are a bunch of flaming, incomprehensible nerds."

It seemed her words were like a Basilisk's fang to Sirius' chest, as his face dramatically fell. The four continued trying to conspire together, although it was more like the three pleading for Lupin's help. Sirius remained uncharacteristically silent, and Hermione truly wondered how her joke had such an effect.

Remus had rightly reminded them of the risk of cheating at Hogwarts, and Sirius stopped and thought out loud, "Reckless sounds like wreck less. If you disregard things you create less wreckage and problems? That can't be, because you can't always get away, and then everything gets wrecked..."

"This time you're not talking smart, just gibberish," Hermione commented.

"Well excu-use me Princess!" Sirius snapped as he stood in a huff and left, not even bothering to pick up his things.

"He can't be serious," Hermione muttered.

"Sirius doesn't like criticism, especially from friends," Lupin informed.

Hermione huffed; what a whiny puppy.

Yet she left and found him quickly, slumped in a courtyard bench with his arms crossed. She sat down aside of him, and he jumped at her presence. She waited, and he finally cracked.

"You sounded a bit like my Mother."

Hermione openly winced at that, remembering the shrilling picture, and turned to him with an apology on her lips. When she saw how pale his face was, either from her misguided joking or cold, she frowned. It wasn't like him to be so humble.

Unraveling her scarf, she threw it around Sirius' neck and tucked herself into his chilled side.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.26.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	46. Teenage Angst

**Chapter 45: Teenage Angst**

Sirius unraveled their map, tapped his wand and whispered it's key before he watched the ink appear. His eyes focused on the girls' dormitory and his eyes narrowed at the name 'Hermione Granger.' He wondered why she was using a fake name (and it had been one of his main points for mistrusting her before) but he had more pressing thoughts about the blond right now.

"I just wanna... wanna... ARGH!" Sirius howled, and then preceeded to politely dry hump his bed with vigor.

"So it's not just his loyalty that makes him a dog. It's his libido," Remus sighed over James' laughter.

"You have girls lined up in every house for that particular 'honor' anyway," James aid, airquoting 'honor' animately; "Should I call them your fan group or your harem?"

"Not interested," Sirius continued to talk dejectedly into his pillow. "And anyway, they have hands don't they? Use those."

"Sirius!" Remus snapped in alarm, eyebrows drawing. Leave it to the werewolf to be the most polite out of them all.

"What? I'm just as sexually frustrated as them right now!" Sirius snapped back.

The dark-haired sighed one more time into his pillow before he flipped over onto his back. Sirius lifted the map over his head, his eyes staying trained on the dot and name above it. Hermione was still sitting in bed.

"I bet she's reading... I wonder what she's reading. I wonder what she's wearing. Merlin, I wonder how she makes reading sexy," Sirius rattled off. "Oh gods, now she's moving across the room-" he cut himself off with a low, needy moan.

"Can I smother him already?" Remus asked as he lifted a pillow.

"By all means," James said.

Peter only gave a snore in his sleep, but Remus took it as enough agreement.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.31.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	47. Greetings

**Chapter 46: Greetings**

"How is it that you know the groundskeeper?" Remus asked as he kept pace with Hermione at her side. His red and gold scarf was pulled high around his face to combat the bitter wind, and the words came out muffled. He, James and Sirius had come along after Hermione had told them about visiting the huge man; Peter naturally wavered at the idea of meeting someone so giant.

"In a... distant way," Hermione struggled to say.

She had resisted visiting Hagrid so far, but she missed seeing someone she had known so well too much. When she'd seen him flash her a smile as he put up the massive Christmas tree in the main hall, her resolve had wavered and snapped.

"And don't go for the rock cakes, unless you want chipped teeth," she remembered to remind as they came upon the weather-worn cabin.

The boys bravely huddled behind her as she knocked.

Hagrid opened the door wide without asking who it was and gave the small group a jolly, if not boisterous, "'Ello there!"

Hermione hurried to unravel her scarf to reveal her face and hesitant smile, and when the half-giant saw her, Hagrid's eyes widened.

"I've seen yer wanderin' the forest befo'!"

"You didn't turn her in?" Sirius asked in mild shock.

"I just love the creatures so much! Can't stay away from them for too long. Especially the Thestrals. Beautiful things," Hermione quickly rattled off.

Hagrid's beard seemed to inflate with pride; Hermione found herself beaming as well.

"Well, reckon if you like creatures, you're sure ta like this one!" he said excitedly as he moved out of the doorway and gestured for them to enter.

Biting back a giggle at something so familiar as Hagrid and his (slightly illegal) pets, she stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.2.2012<br>Word Count: 300

**An Accented Note**: I really don't exactly know how to write Hagrid's way of speaking; I hope it's not too bad/abrasive!


	48. Cabin Days

**Chapter 47: Cabin Days**

It turned out not to be anthing illegal, but the three-headed dog that had nearly bitten off Hermione's head her first year here. It was still a pup, with eyes barely open, but it already dwarfed any normal dog. Hermione didn't think twice as she rushed to it and cooed; soon enough its three heads nuzzling against her.

"Oh, Fluffy!" she called, never thinking she'd miss seeing this dog.

"That's wha' I was thinkin' of callin' 'er," Hagrid said in awe as he poured five massive cups of boiling tea.

"Well... she really is very fluffy," Hermione covered weakly as the dog keened at her affections.

"So, Miss Mione," Hagrid said gruffly as he sat, causing the three boys in the stools to levitate off the ground for a few moments. "What's yer favorite creature 'mong the lot?"

"A Norweagen Hornback," Hermione joked, causing Hagrid to clap his hands in delight and laugh jovilly.

The other boys in the room just looked lost.

"You sure it's not, say, a large black dog?" Sirius ventured.

"Are you talking 'bout that one I've been tryin' to catch?" Hagrid asked in interest. "I'm gonna catch him, and then Fluffy 'ere would 'ave a pal."

Sirius visibly gulped as he thought of just how big Fluffy would get if she was but a pup now.

"Anyways, why didn't yer go fo' Care of Magical Creatures if yer so interested?" Hagrid asked, not hearing James' yelp as he ignored Hermione' previous warning and had gone for a cake.

"The teacher isn't nearly exciting or knowledgable enough," Hermione said with a snort, and then slyly added, "But someone like you- it could be interesting!"

"Barely know yer and I already like yah," Hagrid said as he patted her head before doing the same to Fluffy.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.8.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	49. The Younger Brother

**Chapter 48: The Younger Brother**

Hermione took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. She rubbed her palms against her eyes next, willing herself to wake up so she could keep reading. She had a stack of books on Albania and was looking for any notes Voldemort might have left, as no doubt he had looked over at least one of these books in his research.

When she glanced up she visibly flinched a familiar looking mop of dark, wavy hair. Sirius at the library on his own free will? She just _had_ to go and confirm.

When she put a hand on the boy's shoulder, Hermione shied away as it was not Sirius but his younger brother Regulus. Hermione moved to turn away, but she couldn't stop looking at how young and wide-eyed he was, even as he glared at her.

"You're the one my brother drools over, aren't you?" Regulus said, jerking her away from staring at his cast-aside green scarf. "I don't see anything special," he added with a sniff before turning back to his studies.

Hermione turned back and returned to her table as well, all the while wondering why she didn't notice him so acutely before. It was similar to how she viewed Snape. Both were men of key importance, but she tried to shy away from them in fear of tipping something off. Also, she could only take so much heartbreak.

Sitting back down, her eyes fell back on Regulus' dark head, wondering what it would be like to die at eighteen. Her heart gave a great lurch as she realized she had already outlived him. The only consoling factor was that he wouldn't have died in vain.

Too bad he didn't know that, as he felt her gaze and gave her another snarl.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.9.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	50. Holiday Cheer

**Chapter 49: Holiday Cheer**

It seemed everyone was leaving home for the winter holiday; Sirius and James were no exception. With their trunks lugging behind them, they arrived in the common room, but paused when they spotted Hermione by the fire.

"Say 'Season Greetings' to the younger brother for me," Hermione joked as she glanced up at the book she was ready to flash Sirius a smile.

"You know I'm going to James'," Sirius reminded, "and anyway, _what_?"

"I mistook him for you the other day."

Sirius scowled.

"Oh, stop it," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "He wasn't wearing his scarf and I couldn't see his face. You can't deny you have the same hair."

"Not going home for the holidays?" James asked, knowing how touchy Sirius was with anything to do with his family.

"No," Hermione answered simply.

"Parents don't want you?" Sirius asked curiously, ignoring how James was trying to pull him along. Until recently Sirius would have spat it, but now his tone with her was light and joking.

She finally really looked up at him, and Sirius blinked at just how sad her blue eyes looked.

"My parents don't even know I exist."

This stilled both boys, as they knew Hermione wasn't one for dramatic flares; if she said something, she was serious.

"But, surely you some friends outside-"

"They're not around anymore," Hermione said in a definitive tone that matched the sharp snap as she flipped the page.

"By not around..."

"They don't exist anymore," she stated. It must be the melocholy of everyone leaving to make her say such brash things, but Hermione was too miserable to really care.

"Oh," Sirius said smartly as he finally let James pull him away.

"Happy Holidays!" Hermione called after them as the clambered out of the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.14.2012<br>Word Count: 300

**A Lovey Note**: Happy Valentines Day all my lovely readers!


	51. Go Your Own Way

**Chapter 50: Go Your Own Way**

Hermione was almost entirely alone in the castle over the snow-coated break. This was doubled edged, as it allowed her a good amount of free time (blissfully uninterrupted by four boys and their troubles), but that meant she had way too much time to think.

She found herself picking up the Three Brothers story more than anything else. The pages were worn on this copy like her one back in the future, full of dog-ears and festering finger-oil stains. The simple story ran circles around her head in ways that weren't fun like usual tales from childhood.

Snape: The one who lived and died tormented by love.

Voldemort: The one obsessed and who died for power.

Harry: The one who greeted death like an old friend.

Even without the story reflecting the trio, they all had seemed so set in their paths. Hermione herself was meandering around in a time she didn't belong to, hesitant to actually begin searching for a way to spit her back in fear of never finding it. No matter how many books and tomes she'd read, she never found someone going back to the past at this length.

She was suddenly, wrongly envious of the three because they at least knew their course. Here she was stuck and without anyone from her own place to help her. Always the opportunist, Hermione was determined to do some good in this time period, but the only concrete thing she'd managed was to gain the Marauder's trust and alienate everyone else.

Sighing, she realized she missed watching the stag, dog and werewolf bound away into the night, to be awoken by howls that had Lily frightened.

It was all so easy with them to distract her. She wished this holiday would hurry up and end.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.16.2012<br>Word Count: 300

****A Milestone Note**: **Just wanted to announce- we've hit the half-way point guys! That's right, there's going to be 100 chapters (plus the prelude and prologue). Hope you stick around to the end (and let's all hope I make it there myself).


	52. Season of Giving

**Chapter 51: Season of Giving**

Sirius loved staying at the Potter's house. Here there were cookies baking, parents smiling, and a shed full of brooms. They didn't care if he didn't comb his hair, or if he ate too much bacon at breakfast. They were kind old people, and he always felt an odd feeling in his chest when they smiled and welcomed him in at the breaks. Like some balloon had been inflated inside his ribcage and threatned to burst.

He realized that feeling was what he was beginning to feel around Hermione.

"Think she'd like this?" Sirius asked as he looked at the two square mirrors before him.

"Hey! That's what we use," James huffed.

"Maybe she would...with me... you know. Talk. Communicate. Look at me and give me attention?"

"It's disturbing. You, floundering over a girl."

"She must really be part Veela," Sirius growled lowly.

"Oh yes, because we're all feeling that inexpiable sensation of unrestrained obsession like you," James answered, badly repressing chuckles.

Sirius felt his shoulders rise in challenge before they sunk with defeat, knowing James was right. Sirius almost wished it was like that, because then James would have offered her stay at his amazing household as well. It seemed that while Sirius had been the most doubtful before, he was now the most trusting.

"I know how it feels, man. You're going through what I did with Evens. Just ride it out."

"Girls suck bludgers," Sirius moaned in self-pity.

"That's why I say witches are bitches, no hogging on snogging, and best mates before potential dates," James chirped.

Sirius rolled his light eyes before: "Remus is right. If you spent any attention in school, you would pass your NEWTS without worry."

"And you? What's your excuse?"

"I'm a lucky dog."

"Your love life begs to differ."

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.21.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	53. Truly Gifted

**Chapter 52: Truly Gifted**

One dark-haired teenager named Sirius Black woke up with a yawn and roll that nearly had him falling out of bed. Those large, plush beds at Hogwarts truly spoiled his lanky form.

Swinging said dangerously-long legs to the side of the mattress, he rubbed at his grey eyes before peering down at the modest size stack of presents between his bare feet. He glanced over at James' own with a tear-jerking yawn and rolled his eyes at the huge pile. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed as he saw one labeled from 'Your Lily.' No way was he jealous of James finally having the only girl who'd caught his attention. It was probably something lame like handmade mittens. Full of love and care.

His spoiled best friend kept snoring, ignorant for what waited for him. Sirius resisted the urge to chuck a pillow at him.

Eager, Sirius picked up the gifts carefully and began looking at each, lining them up in preparation on the sheets. So there was the mandatory Remus', and then Peter's, and then-

Sirius blinked. No way. Was he still unconscious and dreaming? Because there was something from Hermione. Maybe Santa really did exist in their magical world.

Not waiting another second, he tore apart the wrapping to unveil- a sweater. A handmade one, with lumps and obviously not with true skill. But it still felt soft and already warm to the touch. Like she'd enchanted it; she probably had, that stupidly-smart girl.

In the middle was a giant 'S' in black, the rest was a rusty red. Sirius couldn't help but smile until his cheeks felt pinched.

After his (sure to have been creepy) smiling fest, Sirius immediately put it on. Then he went to jump on Jame's bed like the mature teenager he was.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.6.2012<br>Word Count: 300

**A Still-Alive Note:** I know - it's been months. And in that time FF deleted everything: all the outlines I had for all remaining 47 chapters. But alas, I've reimagined what I want, so hopefully I'll actually finish this little story. I hope you keep reading and thank you for your patience and continued attention. You're all wonderful and keep me typing.


	54. To Reside as Your Guide

**Chapter 53: To Reside as Your Guide**

Sirius burst through the portrait hole (ignoring whatever the lady squawked in protest - or was that a moan?) and glanced around. James, aside of him, sighed and shook his head. He then snorted as he saw Sirius' nostrils flare as he zoned in on his pretty prey: Hermione.

"I didn't get you a present."

Hermione took the time to finish the sentence in her book to look up at Sirius' smirking face.

"So I guess that just means my body will have to suffice," Sirius said as he draped himself on the aside Hermione on couch.

"Are you honestly whoring yourself out as a personal guard dog?" Lily asked, and Sirius resisted the urge to jump. He hadn't even seen her sitting there, even if she was scarcely ten feet away.

"He's just pussy whipped. Reverse-dog-versus-cat pun intended," James said as he joined in on the Sirius-bashing party with a cute kiss to Lily's forehead. Ew.

Sirius actually did start when he heard a dry chuckle to his left; so Remus was here too. Did he really have such tunnel-vision when Hermione was concerned that his eyes couldn't care to pick up anything else? If so, this was going to be a problem with quidditch. And just living. Clearly the love epidemic hadn't been suffocated under the feet of snow that had fallen over the break.

"No!" Sirius finally snapped; "I'm one of those muggle dogs that allow someone to go around if they're blind!"

"A seeing-eye dog?" Hermione offered.

"Exactly! I'll open your eyes and guide you to happiness," Sirius said, handsome smirk at a thousands watts. He wondered how she, a supposed Veela, knew something so specific about the muggle world.

Hermione, for her credit, just did a snort-laugh that Sirius really shouldn't have thought was cute.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.11.2012 (May those whose lives were unjustly lost this day rest in peace and know they were loved.)<br>Word Count: 300


	55. Merry Memory Making

**Chapter 54: Merry Memory Making**

When Sirius learned that Hermione had made sweaters for the rest of their little group (although Peter's looked extra ratty), he was both disappointed and humbled. Disappointed in how he wasn't the sole special one; humbled because it meant she cared about those he cared for.

It seemed the sight of them wearing their ridiculous sweaters so early in the morning, as they strutted in for breakfast, made the rest of the school look on in envy (it was actually horror - how could they think they were that cool?). It made the creator laugh out loud. Hermione continued in giggles even as everyone sat, and Sirius again couldn't wipe off what he knew was a dopey smile. Probably identical to the one when he'd unwrapped the sweater originally. He couldn't help it - she made him feel warm, sweater or no sweater.

As Hermione turned to him, it was obvious she didn't care how lame he grinned, because she only smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"I really am glad you're back," she said sweetly, then added: "But I'll have to decline your offer."

"I have to pay you back somehow," Sirius said as he picked at one of the sleeves. He really needed to wash it already by the amount he'd worn it.

"You wearing it is enough of a punishment."

"Isn't it the thought that matters? Sure, me going for a cliché isn't that grand, but-"

"I just don't want you to feel obliged to protect me like some pet. You are a person and I'm not some slave driver," Hermione blurted, cutting off said supposed 'pet.'

"The way you make me study begs to differ," Sirius said dryly, not knowing if he was actually joking or not.

Hermione swatted at his arm in false anger.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.13.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	56. Up for Adoption

****Chapter 55: Up for Adoption****

Sirius had been propositioned by three girls today, a new personal best. And even though he usually would have taken up two (He was young and willing, but one was a Slytherin. Never. He had to enforce some personal boundaries.) he had declined them all without hesitation. Didn't even need time to assess their looks or aim.

And not even in his usual brash matter, but with a gentle shoulder-pat and apology. Which made him a little proud, because usually he went away from rejected confessions with a stinging cheek. Or black eye if he'd been especially rude.

Maybe his fans was beginning to pick up on his monogamous state, and they were desperate to try and edge in before he closed himself off for business entirely. Sirius didn't think himself a playboy, but after Remus' words he had been doused with reality. Reality that he really could be callous and careless, something his family specialized in. And if he was anything, he was not a Black. He was determined to be one only in name.

Sirius felt a cold empathy for each girl as they walked away, because they weren't the only ones desperate. But he wasn't looking for flashes of heat and affection that went out as soon as they'd lit anymore.

Now he was desperate for a bushy-blond who currently had her nose in a book that probably weighed as much as her.

"Third one, huh?" she asked as he sat back down.

He grunted in affirmation and wondered when he'd become such a pathetic stray simply looking for a home. So lost in his self-pity, he nearly missed her reaching across to pat his hand.

"What was that for?"

Hermione only offered a shrug, and Sirius wished he could see through the book to her face.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.15.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	57. Blind

**Chapter 56: Blind**

Sirius' paws padded across soft pine needles as he weeved around the trees they'd fallen from.

He'd originally come out this afternoon for a run, but instead had picked up on Hermione's smell. He hadn't seen her at breakfast and while that wasn't unusual, he didn't want to pass the entire Sunday without seeing her.

The dog came up to the odd sight of Hermione with a bleeding bag. Each time she reached in for meat, it vanished from her hands in seconds. If not for her red-soaked hands, he would think her quite beautiful with the snow lightly drifting to mix with the white-blond of her hair. And that bittersweet smile.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione started and turned to see a quizzical Sirius.

"You can't see them?"

"See what?"

Hermione hummed absently before turning around. "They're what Hagrid was so happy I knew about."

"Why can't I see them?"

"Haven't seen a death, yet," Hermione said demurely, and again there was the foreboding 'yet.' Before it was about him dying, and now it was about someone around him dying? She was more ominous than that mystic professor.

Then Sirius realized what it meant that she could see it. "Sorry," he said with a wince as he stopped at her side.

"I should be the one always apologizing, not you."

"What does that mean? If you're worried about us being nasty towards each other at first, it's was just us being stubborn. We're _good_ now."

"No, it's just- I-" Hermione stopped in exasperation before throwing the bag onto the ground with a sick 'splat.' Some red spurted onto the white snow and Sirius shuddered. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but his mouth went dry when she stated: "I wish I could tell you."

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.18.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	58. Now I See

**Chapter 57: Now I See**

Sirius stood with a clearly down-in-the-gallows girl, some quickly disappearing raw steaks, and invisible things brought up problems that couldn't be seen, but definitely felt.

"Something about your parents and friends not, uh, being here?" Sirius asked, gesturing, for him to the black horses that were unseen without death.

Hermione smiled bitterly.

"Did you, uh, watch them..." Sirius tried, but couldn't finish, the prospect too morbid to voice.

She remained silent, and Sirius' usually light silver eyes turned stony with worry. Hermione finally looked up at him, but his gaze didn't waver, and she was the one looking away flustered. When she glanced back again, he looked apologetic. Like stumbling upon her was somehow his fault.

Hermione almost wished she had simply kept hating him.

Just as she thought he might spew an unneeded and unjustified apology, he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione noted from her now close-up view of his neck that he was wearing her sweater under his robes.

She didn't have the heart to push him away, but had enough energy to wrap her arms around him as well.

Maybe it was the sweater, or maybe it was just a Sirius thing, but he was warm.

Hermione knew she shouldn't rely on him. Not just because he was still a naive teenager, but because he had yet to face everything while she already had. She would ruin this boy.

But she could only grasp him closer.

"No. It wasn't them that I saw die," Hermione finally voiced.

Sirius buried his face in her snow-covered hair. His nose tingled from the cold; he sneezed.

"Come on, let's go warm up inside," he suggested.

So with a nod from Hermione, and another nuzzle on the top of her head from Sirius, they left the dreary woods together hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.20.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	59. Skating By

**Chapter 58: Skating By**

The large lake glistened for the five teenagers as they stopped their short trek in the snow, ice skates slung over each pair of warmly dressed shoulders.

"Now this is better than giving out bloody meat," Sirius said as he laced up his skates.

Lily, James and Remus all gave him weird looks; Hermione went for an elbow to his ribs.

Soon the five all had their skates on (Peter had thankfully bowed out; apparently he got chills easily) and four eagerly set off. Which left the last, Hermione, to tentatively creep closer to the edge. She looked on anxiously.

"What're you waiting for?" Remus said, skating back to her with Sirius right behind. Lily and James were already off doing head spinning spins.

Hermione gave a half-hearted glare and Sirius visibly perked.

"Are the mer-people alright with this?"

"They're hibernating," Remus offered. "Not like they can break through the few feet of ice anyway."

Hermione still looked doubtful.

"You don't know how to, do you?" Sirius asked as he came to her side, spraying up ice and making Hermione's glare intensify.

"Come on then," Remus said gently as he offered her his hand.

She sighed in relief and looked about to take it, but Sirius grabbed her hands before the werewolf could.

"Later fluffy!" Sirius said as he skated off with a stricken looking Hermione in tow.

Remus shook his head before following.

Sirius looked from his friend to Hermione, and was pleasantly surprised to see her so vulnerable and scared. For someone who had stoic down pat, it was refreshing to see her frightened of something so simple.

"You're cute!" Sirius blurted cheerily.

"You're insufferable!"

"You're going to crash."

No sooner had Remus voiced the warning were the two in a snow drift.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.23.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	60. Moving Picture Show

**Chapter 59: Moving Picture Show**

Hermione squealed like a true, dignified Gryffindor.

"What are you snooping into this time?" Sirius asked as he entered from the portrait hole, James and Remus trailing.

She took one glance up at him before exploding into giggles.

"Oh dear," Lily said aside of her as she chuckled as well, "I had no idea Mione would react like this to it."

"What is 'it,' exactly?" Sirius asked smoothly, inwardly curious to know what had Hermione looking like she might pee her robes any moment now.

"Oh, just-"

"_Baby faced!_" Hermione exclaimed out.

All three boys gave each other confused glances before turning to Lily for any explanation.

"She just said she wanted to see what you all looked like as first years-"

"NO!" Sirius exclaimed as he lunged for what he not knew was dangerous material in Hermione's hands. He could not afford for her to see him so young with flushed cheeks and low swag.

But she kept it away from the dog, not even holding back a kick.

"I am keeping this! You- with a buzz cut-" Hermione cut herself off for another look and laugh.

"Yes, well, Mum was angry. Think she meant to _scalp_ me," Sirius said dejectedly as he rubbed at his sore side. She hadn't even bothered to take her shoes off before abusing his ribs. (Not like her making his heart pound was enough torture.)

Hermione's laughter dimmed, but didn't stop, as she reached across to ruffle his hair.

"I like it."

Sirius gaped and then demanded a sheering.

"But! I like you the way you are now more. Because I know you now."

Sirius tried not to turn into a pile of love-struck. He really did, but Hermione was making it difficult.

Then she did another glance and giggle; he growled.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.25.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	61. Wild

**Chapter 60: Wild**

Another match, another victory. The cup was in visible reach, the only team being remotely worrisome being the Slytherins with their advanced rooms. Damn that Malfoy. Naturally, the Gryffindor common room was party central.

Sirius was personally half-drunk on whiskey when he looked up to see Hermione sneaking out. He'd flown over to her right after the game, where she'd uncharacteristically given him a frisky slap on the behind. It had the idiot couple James and Lily ogling instead of snogging. Shocking.

But then she'd just skipped away hanging onto Remus' arm; giggling together like a conspiracy. Not that Sirius minded much, as he was swooped up by the chasers like the king he apparently was.

He saw through the haze of adolescent enjoyment, the invisibility cloak tucked under her elbow, even if curfew was nearly an hour away. Which meant she was planning to be out all night: alone. Clearly this would not do.

Sirius easily followed her before transforming once they got outside. His canine eyes tracked her footprints easily through the snow, which they conveniently disappeared. She really did cover up her tracks.

Not for the first time, and he was sure not the last, he followed her into the dark forest.

Hermione only went barely half a mile in before she took off the coat, sporting it around her shoulders rather than her head.

Not knowing when he should reveal himself and give her the given heart-attack, he watched her. While she looked calm and collected, her nose slightly red from the cold, she looked wild to him.

Full of mysteries like the place they were together, but truly alone, in.

Sirius just wanted to _know_ her.

And maybe, he thought dejectedly, he really didn't love her like he should.

He let out a remorseful whimper.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.9.2012<br>Word Count: 300

**A Commending Note:** This is partially inspired by the song 'I Saw You in the Wild' by the great band Great Lake Swimmers.

**A Note on the ill timed update**: So I'm abroad for college now, so updates will be sporadic at best. Good news: everything to the end is now outlined (again). So now there's just the fleshing out to do. Cheers!


	62. Twice as Nice

**Chapter 61: Twice as Nice**

Sometimes Hermione couldn't take people. Especially when celebrating a win they thought was the most paramount victory they could achieve. Hermione knew true victory was bittersweet. When it mattered, it didn't entice ecstasy.

So instead of brooding in a dorm with everyone smashed on happiness (or some other substance), she sneaked off in favor of ancient pines for company.

Obviously Sirius had another plan for her, as he stumbled out, a little shaky even on four legs.

"I've never seen a drunk dog before. Congratulations," Hermione said as she opened the invisibility cloak for unexpected, but not entirely unwanted, company. And warmth for him.

He leaped at the opportunity, nuzzling against her side before licking her cheek. She laughed at the huffs of warm air he brought to her face and neck.

When he sat down, leaning into her side, she moved her arm to circle around his furry body. Hermione gently began to pet his head, taking extra care and like to his pert ears.

"Makes me think about when we first met," she said as she leaned closer into him.

He nipped at her in confirmation. She almost wished he would transform back into a person so he could talk back.

"I never thanked you for that. Blackmailed you instead. What a way to show my gratitude to the person who made me think not everything had to be gone," she continued to say. Maybe it was better if he wasn't a dog; it was easier talking to him.

Although his eyes were the same, as he stared back. She could feel his tail dully shaking behind them.

"I don't deserve you, you furry idiot," she sighed, burying her face into his coat.

He whined low.

"But I deserve your slobber much less."

Sirius gave a bright bark.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.14.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	63. Confessions

**Chapter 62: Confessions**

The two sat there for some empty time before Hermione felt fur change to cloth aside of her. There was now a teenager instead of a shaggy dog.

"It's not like I don't like parties," she said, feeling she had to validate herself. And distract her from how she still had an arm wrapped around him. "It's just- sometimes everything is too much."

Sirius hummed in agreement.

They sat in silence, both sobering up from different things, and Hermione thought she would have to continue to break this silence.

"I feel the same about my family," Sirius said, surprising Herimione both from his tone and willingness to talk about something so dense. "They're all horrid people, honestly. I can truthfully say I hate them. Down to their disgusting last drop of supposed 'pure-blood.'"

Hermione didn't know what to say, but it seemed he needed no encouragement to continue.

"Obsessed with bloodlines like it actually matters. Hippogriff shit, all of it. I'm so glad I'm seventeen and truly freed of them. They can go fuck their fortune and twisted family tree for all I care."

Was he really opening up to her about his rotten family? He trusted her that much? Touched, Hermione moved her arm from around his back to link their arms.

"You don't belong there. You must know that. Tell me you've _always_ known that," she said, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

He laughed brokenly before whispering: "Thanks, Mione."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"_Hermione_. That's- that's my real name."

Sirius gripped onto her arm tightly.

"And your last name?"

She opened her mouth, but he shook his head and said: "Never mind, doesn't matter. It'll be Black soon enough."

Hermione could only blink before laughing, Sirius' deeper voice joining hers, making the forest not seem so lonesome anymore.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.23.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	64. Young Blood

**Chapter 63: Young Blood**

"Whatever you're hiding, I don't care," Sirius spoke out bravely.

Hermione remained silent, resisting the urge to argue.

"To start, you're really not from that school, are you?"

"No, I... I had to leave Hogwarts before I could finish."

"Are you really only nineteen?"

"Yes! The timing is just off. You wouldn't have recognized me anyway."

"Because you changed your hair and eye color. Were you chased out? _Expelled_?"

"Abstractly, yes."

"Tell me it wasn't because of bigots like my family. Is that why you got all stiff when I was mentioned them?"

Hermione couldn't return Sirius' questioning gaze.

"You- are you muggle born or something? But- but I thought you were part Veela! Oh wait- false hair and eyes. Duh."

"Does it matter?" she asked as she finally looked up at him through said false-bangs.

Sirius' mouth felt dry as he rambled: "No. _No_. Obviously it doesn't matter what blood you have. We're all really just full of young blood when it comes down to it. All the same."

"You're a great guy, Sirius. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"They don't."

In response, she butted her forehead against his arm with a puff of laughter. She was too full of emotion to bring him down with an insult, especially when he'd made her feel so light.

"One day those horrible lines are going to get you in trouble."

"Like a girl falling for me?"

"Something like that," Hermione mumbled, grateful he couldn't see her involuntary blush.

Sirius wanted to continue, but he bit his lip. Hopefully she would come around in her own time. And he would be waiting for her with a snappy or sappy remark she'd smack him for.

Yeah; he could do this. Things may have changed between them, but _together_ they were the same.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.25.2012<br>Word Count: 300

**A Humor-Attempted Note:** Look! The title in the actual work- I'm sure that's never been done before! Also, Sirius' remark on people not telling him otherwise... can you recognize who it's originally from?


	65. It's Only Falling

**Chapter 64: It's Only Falling**

Hermione sat in the courtyard, watching the snow. She was trying, and failing, not to relate it to last night's conversation. It had been snowing then, too.

Maybe she should put a spell to make the snow avoid her; yet she liked the watching it drift down to melt on her flushed cheeks. Not because she was thinking about how caring Sirius had been, like the man she'd originally known. While she hadn't missed him like Harry, the thought of his death now brought a more stabbing sadness. Especially with the knowledge that it was yet to come.

She started as someone sat next to her.

"Oh, it's only you," Hermione said to cover how Sirius was making her heart pound. Leave it to him to sniff her out when she was contemplating him.

"'_Only_?' I'm hurt, dear _Hermione_."

Hermione frowned at his toothy smirk; obviously chuffed to know her real name and not just the knockoff.

"You're impossible," she finally settled on.

She leaned back, ignoring how their shoulders pressed together. She sat there for a few moments, lost in their slight contact, before she started again by his movement. Yet this time he wasn't jarring the bench, but unwrapping his scarf. Which was odd, because it was cold. Then he was wrapping it around her, and it made sense.

"I already have mine on, you know," Hermione managed to muffle out from under two scarves and narrowed eyebrows.

Sirius shrugged and Hermione wondered if he was paying her back for when he'd stormed away all those days ago. After she'd accidentally offended him in the library and followed him out. How far they'd come.

Thinking if it was alright before, it should be fine now, Hermione tucked herself into his arm.

She blamed it on the snow.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.31.2012 - Happy Halloween!<br>Word Count: 300

**An Answering Note:** From the question in the last note, it's a loose quote from one of Robert Downey Jr's interviews. God I love that man; so many feels. Damn him.


	66. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 65:**** Pillow Talk**

Hermione smiled softly while petting Sirius in her bed, wondering how backwards this situation was. Him, in her bed, full-out-furry, while the rest of the girls remained blissfully unaware.

It was an odd ritual that Hermione hadn't even realized they'd gotten into. Although, the first time he'd appeared on her bed, she had nearly given him the boot. But he'd worn her down with a few licks.

So now she would get up from reading to brush her teeth, only to come back with a massive black dog on her bed. Lily (bless her ginger soul) didn't even say a word. The other girls blessedly ignored her like usual.

But right now wasn't one of those nights, but rather a lazy Saturday afternoon where they had the room to themselves. Hermione wondered why he didn't transform, but maybe then the itching spell would start.

She could hear the hum of excitement from below, yet she was perfectly content to just lie with and pet Sirius. He seemed content with it too, by his lazy wagging. When it was just them Hermione would talk about nothing, to insure she didn't start thinking about everything.

"Did you know that Lily liked Remus?" she asked as she scratched behind an ear.

He sat up in a start, tail high in attention.

"Don't act like that. It's nothing-"

"_WHAT_?" he bellowed out and Hermione glanced back to now see a full-blown naked boy in her bed. The scenario that most would probably think normal when it was just Sirius and a girl.

But she wasn't thinking about normalcy as she mutely stared before throwing a pillow at his equally shocked face. Thinking she probably should have placed it between his legs and not his face, he tumbled off the bed with his limbs flailing.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.6.2012<br>Word Count: 300


	67. The Dog Barked

**Chapter 66: The Dog Barked**

Sirius couldn't sit still at breakfast the next morning. Maybe it was the lingering affects from the itching curse he'd been subject to moments after tumbling off her bed; not a very lucky dog. He hadn't even touched the bacon, much less anything. Hermione would feel bad for him if he wasn't blowing this entirely out of proportion like Seamus Finnigan did with anything remotely flammable.

Hermione knew ever loyal Sirius didn't like keeping things from his friends, especially his best one, but this was ridiculous.

As cruel fate would have it (Hermione affirmed long ago it had a sick, sick sense of humor) James and Remus walked in. With Lily walking pretty between them.

"Oh my Merlin, they're doing a_ walking three way_! I can't do this," Sirius whined into his untouched pumpkin juice. "Triangles are too troublesome, I would know!"

"I don't want to know about that, and neither does James about his dream girl once having eyes for the rag-tag one of your group."

Sirius gave another pitiful whimper.

"Suck it up!" Hermione ordered in a growl over the lip of her flask, kicking him in the shin discretely under the table for good measure.

The three offered pleasant greetings (that Sirius just groaned at and Hermione reciprocated) before turning to fill up their plates.

"I was just thinking," Lily said as she grabbed some toast, "about how your accent is nearly gone."

"Oh," Hermione said in shock, both at the subject and being addressed (she'd been busy watching Sirius nearly drown in his juice now). "Yes, I've-"

"_Lily likes Remus!_" Sirius exclaimed for all the magical school to hear.

Hermione wanted to hit her head against the wooden table in front of her. And possibly curse Sirius.

Well, the werewolf was out of the bag now.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.8.2012<br>Word Count: 300


End file.
